Twilight Jump
by Ferrion Knight of Oblivion
Summary: Part two of the Twilight Sequence. Agahnim has taken over great Hyrule, but cannot break the Sages' Seal without Princess Zelda's soul. Two girls in the dungeon, two boys invade the castle and the search of the Triforce begins once again.
1. Prolgue

**Special thanks to Flames Chaos and Wolf for letting me use his original character: Luke Smith!**

Legends of a nameless world rest in Hyrule. Once there was a grand place where light and darkness came together and lived in peace. This place had been called the Twilight Realm.

The princess of the realm had died at the hands of her brother. Once the ruler was gone, the world fell apart, sinking into darkness, taking down everything that lived in the Twilight.

But they lived. They all still lived, stuck in time. The princess's brother became one with the dark arts and found his way into the world of light. To bring back his own world, to bring it back to it's former glory, he'd have to break the seal placed upon the gate.

"Who're you? Name yourself!"

He killed the good king of the land of light. He did not stop until he had complete control of the castle in Hyrule. All the soldiers, servants and even the guard dogs were under his command.

"Find me these seven maidens!"

The soldiers were sent to the nearby villages and captured six maidens. Each was a descended of the sages who'd sealed the gate long ago.

"Only six...Where's the seventh?"

"Here."

The soldiers brought forth the lifeless body of the Hylian Princess. She'd been trapped in time, almost as long as the land of Twilight fell into darkness. Her soul was gone.

"Ahh...Of course. You three, come with me! We're going to get the one who holds the princess's soul!"

* * *

"Come on, Lara!"

"I'm coming!"

Lara ran after her friends. They were all at the park today, having a water balloon war. Lara entered the path leading into the woods.

"Guys?" she called. No one replied. "An ambush, huh?"

She walked farther along the path. Still no one showed up or answered her, she was starting to get worried. There was a snap of a branch, she whirled around and gasped.

A tall man in a suit of armor stood in the middle of the thin path, completely blocking her way back. She turned around and found another man in armor standing on the path as well.

To her left there was a third man in armor, she only had one escape now. She turned again and stopped dead in her tracks. A man in green robes stood in the way of her last escape. His face was white with bright red eyes.

The men in armor closed in on Lara and held her still. The man in green stepped forward and looked right into Lara's blue eyes.

"This is the one," he said. "Not a day older, are you?"

"Who're you?" Lara asked. "Let me go!"

"And still overly demanding."

"Let her go, Agahnim!"

The man in green looked up and smiled a grim smile. Lara turned to see a boy with jet black hair and storm-cloud-gray eyes. He couldn't have been more than nineteen. He wore a gray shirt and gray pants. In his hand, pointed directly at the man in green, was a gun.

"Go ahead," Agahnim laughed. "Shoot and risk killing her instead of me!"

The boy looked from Agahnim to Lara, unsure of what to do with the risk of killing the wrong person. This second of hesitation was all Agahnim needed. He lifted a hand, yelled something and then there was a flash of light.


	2. Dungeon Escape

Once the light had faded, Lara found herself in a dungeon cell. The room was dark with stone floor, walls and ceiling. One wall was made of iron bars, with a barred door locked with a rusty pad lock. 

"Oh, hello. Are you alright?"

Lara turned to see a red haired, blue eyed girl. She wore a light green tunic with pink trim, dark leather boots. Her hair was held up in a pony-tail with a ring of white blossoms.

"Yes, I'm fine," Lara said. "Where are we?"

"Hyrule Castle dungeon," the girl laughed. "In all it's new found dark glory! I'm Sunran, by the way. Sun for short. You must be from Earth, am I right?"

"I am. How did you know?"

"I live there now. Used to live in Feudal Japan, but I met someone who took me to earth and now we're partners. What's your name?"

"Lara. You lived in Feudal Japan?"

"Yup. It's one of the dimensons linked with Earth."

"How long have you been here?"

"Oh not long, two days at the most. You just appeared here, I suspect Agahnim took you. Doing some sort of ritual."

"Agahnim...Did he kidnap you too?"

"Yeah. Took me right under Luke's nose."

"Luke?"

"My partner."

"Wait. If we're in Hyrule, and Agahnim is doing some sort of ritual then... Dangit!"

"What?"

"We're in the Hyrule of Link to the Past!"

"Oh, you're a gamer?"

"In a way, more like I'm a Zelda fan." Lara stood up and walked up the barred wall. "We've got the find some way out of here."

She slipped her hand through the bars in the door and held tightly to the lock.

"Seems rather rusty," she said. "A good tug should bring it right out." She pulled downward and the lock snapped in two. "There we go."

Lara unlatched the door and pushed it open. No one was in the dungeon.

"Sun, come on," she said.

* * *

They walked down the long corridor, passing several other cells with men at the barred walls.

"Hey, honey," one of them said. "If ya lemme outta here, I'll give ya all the jewels in the world!"

"Ignore them," Sun sighed. "None of them have any money. They're all here to be executed in the next few days."

They climbed up a spiral staircase to the first floor of the castle. The floor was white marble with a red rug running down the middle. There wasn't a guard in sight.

"We can get out through the sewer system," Lara said. "It's in the throne room."

"But that's where Agahnim is," Sun moaned. "We couldn't get past him, not in a million years!"

"Nor could you notice me standing right behind you," a gruff voice snarled.

Lara and Sun whirled around to find themselves facing Agahnim. His hood was down, showing his skin completely white and he had no hair.

"No way..." Lara began. "You're a Twili!"

"Indeed I am," Agahnim laughed. "I'm giving you a five second start to run for it. So, get moving."

"Sun, hurry!"

Lara and Sun bolted down the hallway in the direction of the stairs. They turned the corner, ran up the stairs two at a time and came to the second floor before they heard Agahnim's fast footsteps.

They came to another corridor then a large room, the main hall. A large door led outside to the courtyard and across the from the door was a staircase, leading to the throne room.

"Up the stairs!" Sun exclaimed.

They raced for the stairs and bolted up them, taking two at a time. They came to the throne room where two large oak chairs with dark green pillows stood. Behind the two thrones was a large tapestry.

* * *

The tapestry moved and Agahnim stepped out from the hidden path. Sun raised a hand and a wave of pink smoke shot at the dark wizard. The smoke vanished before it reached him.

"Run," Sun said. "Run!"

They ran for the stairs but stopped when they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Agahnim came up from behind them and grabbed both. A blue object slashed the dark wizard's shoulder.

"Let them go," a voice demanded.

The dark wizard released the two, then vanished in a burst of black smoke. Lara and Sun turned to the stairs. Two boys stood in front of them. One was the boy from the park except he now wore a gray tunic. The other boy had brown hair, dark eyes, wore a green tunic and in his hand was wooden, blue boomerang.

"'Bout time you got here, Luke," Sun laughed.

"Got a bit held up," the black haired boy replied.

The other boy stepped up to Lara and put the weapon into his bag. He leaned forward slightly, bringing his face close to her's.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Lara replied.

"I missed ya." He wrapped his arms around Lara, holding her in a tight hug.

"Missed you, too."

"Sam," Luke began. "There's time for that later, we gotta get out of here."

"Right," Sam replied. He let go of Lara. "Behind the tapestry."

They walked around the two thrones and pulled back the large tapestry. The passage beyond was pitch dark. Sam pulled out a lantern from his bag and lit it. The path was illuminated by the light, but only so much of the floor was shown.


	3. Sewer Shadows

"Lead the way, Sam," Luke said. "I'll watch out from behind. Sun, Lara, stay between us."

They walked through the dark chamber, keeping close together so as not to lose each other in the shadows. At first the air was clear, but as they continued, Lara could smell mold, rotting flesh and burnt wood. They hadn't reached the sewers yet, but they were close.

"Do you know where we're going?" Sun asked.

"We're going to the end of the sewers," Lara replied. "There's a church there, we'll be safe for the night."

"Okay," Sam began. "From here on, we're gonna be in knee-high water. Lara, take the lantern."

Sam handed Lara the lantern, then slipped down into a sort of ditch. He offered his hand up to Sun, who took it and slipped down with a small splash.

"It's cold!" she exclaimed.

"It's supposed to be. Lara, c'mon."

Lara set the lantern near the edge of the platform, took Sam's hand and slipped down into chilly water. She reached up, grabbed the lantern and held it up to shine along the black, murky water.

"There could be anything in this water," she said.

"Like dead rats," Sun replied. She pointed to a few rats floating towards her.

"Those aren't dead rats."

"Oh, fiddle sticks."

"And I'm guessing there's more." Lara turned to look in the other direction. "Holy pudding!"

"Pudding?" Sam asked. "Where'd that come from?"

"Don't ask, just move."

"Huh?"

"Rats. Lots of them."

"Luke, get down here."

Luke splashed into the water, getting the other three wet. They all looked to where the light was shining. There was at least a hundred rats coming towards them in the water.

"Run!" Luke exclaimed.

They turned and ran through the water, making large splashes and alerting the rats to their location. The rats began to swim faster, but the four adventurers were already out of sight.

* * *

At the end of the tunnel, they found a ladder leading up to the platform. Another doorway led to a staircase that spiraled upwards. Small candles hanging along the walls flickered as a soft breeze blew from above. They were close to the cathedral.

They climbed up the stairs and found themselves in a dimly lit room. The floor was wooden, the walls green and two switches stood in one wall.

"Which do we need to push?" Sun asked.

"It's this one," Lara said. She stepped towards the switch on the right.

"You sure?" Sam asked. "I thought it was the other one."

"Yes, I'm sure." She grabbed hold of the handle and pushed it into the wall. There was a loud snap and from the ceiling fell ten large snakes.

"That was the wrong one!"

"Don't argue about it now, push the other switch!"

Luke was closer to the second switch. He slammed it into the wall and a section of the wall behind him moved to show a passage.

"Hurry!" Luke exclaimed.

Sun made a daring leap over the snakes and landed a few feet away from them. Lara took a step forward, but Sam stopped her by grabbing her hand. Before she could ask what he was doing, Sam swooped Lara up off her feet and ran forward to the passage.

They ran down the corridor and came out into the cathedral. Dark, lonely pews were set up all down the building to the end. A golden sunset shined through the stain-glass windows.

"My goodness! Where've you come from? The castle?"

An elderly man dressed in blue robes stood a few feet away from them. He clapped his hands and the passage was sealed once again.

"Yes, we've come from the castle," Luke began. "I'm Luke. This is Sun, Sam and Lara. We seek food and shelter for the night."

"Ahh, very well," the man laughed. "You'd all better have bathes. You've been in the sewer no doubt. I'll bring you all fresh clothes as well. I'm the priest here, by the way."

"Thank you."

The man walked towards a hallway off to the side.

"The room on the left is for the gentlemen. Ladies, you take the room to the right."

He walked down the hall and vanished past a turn in the corridor.

"Sam, would you kindly put me down now?" Lara asked.

"Oh, sorry," Sam laughed. He set Lara up on her feet. "Forgot I was still carrying you."

"Why were you doing that anyway?"

"Didn't want you to get hurt."

"Oh."

"Lara, come on." Sun said. "The bathes are ready."

"Already? We've only just gotten here though."

"Don't ask me, I just walked in and the two tubs were full of steaming water."

"Convenient."

"A bit too convenient..." Luke said. "Don't get too comfortable you two, we don't know what might happen. And I have some suspicions about that priest."

* * *

Sam stood on the high balcony that over looked the cathedral's garden. He had changed into a white shirt, black pants and a thin jacket. A pale yellow moon was raising into the dark blue sky and thousands of bright stars twinkled high above.

"Sam?"

He turned around to see Lara standing in the door way. She was now dressed in a plain white dress. Her dark brown, almost black hair was still wet and partly covered her blue eyes.

"Hey," Sam said.

"What're you doing out here?" Lara walked up to him.

"Just thinking."

"I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"How'd you get here?"

"Oh, well...I'm not exactly sure how I got here. One minute I was at home, next minute I'm here."

A light breeze blew down from Death Mountain high above them. For a few awkward moments, neither said anything. Sam looked up into the starry sky.

"Oh, a shooting star!" he exclaimed.

"Where?" Lara asked.

"Over there." Sam stepped behind Lara, took her hand and point it to the star. "See?"

"Whoa!"

"What? You've never seen one before?"

"Once, when I was little. I don't remember it though."

"C'mon let's go inside."

"Hmm? Why?" Lara turned around to face him.

"Something doesn't feel right. It's almost like we're being watched."


	4. From Death to Life

Midnight had come. From the deepest chambers of the castle dungeons came blood curdling screams. Down the stairs made of bone and flesh, into the very nothingness of the shadows, a single figure lay sprawled on the floor.

Moonlight snuck through a crack in the ceiling and shined onto the figure. Jet black hair, lifeless ice blue eyes and skin as white as snow. The light fell across his chest, to show a stab wound in his heart. Blood had seeped out when the injury had been given, but now it was dry and smeared into his flesh.

"Awaken," a voice of the darkness hissed. "Awaken from your deathly slumber."

The wind howled, swirling around the dead figure. Though, something was odd about this wind. It should've been traveling clock-wise, but instead it was going counter-clock-wise.

Almost as if by some dark magic, the wound in the boy's chest began to heal itself, quickly closing and mending it together again. A scar was left, no more than three inches long.

In the silence of the darkness came a sudden beating. A heartbeat. Slow at first, but picking up speed and returning to it's usual pace. Then the boy's chest began to raise and lower, he was breathing air, he was coming back to life.

His hand moved, the muscles were beginning to respond. His hands and feet, arms and legs were slowly moving, responding to the rapid speed of the revived boy. He blinked a few times, the glaze in his eyes was gone now.

Slowly, he stood up and turned to the staircase of bone and flesh. He smiled and the moonlight shined against his sharp, canine teeth.

"You can't hide for long," he laughed. "I can smell your blood!"

* * *

Sam jerked awake and sat up. It was still dark in the room, not even close to dawn. He looked over to the other bed. Lara was sitting up and watching him as if he'd been sleepwalking.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Sam replied.

"You don't look it." Lara stood up, walked to Sam and sat on the bed next to him. "Another nightmare?"

"Yeah...How long've you been watching me?"

"Since you fell asleep. Close to four hours ago."

"And you've just been sitting there?"

"Yup."

"You do realize you look like a zombie, right?"

"Don't I always?"

"More so right now. Get some sleep, won't do you any good to stay up the whole night."

"I don't think I can fall asleep."

"Just try. You'll fall asleep at some point. Don't worry, I'll keep watch for a while."

"Keep watch? Is something coming to attack us?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure."

"Well, if something happens, wake me up."

* * *

"They're both a bit odd, don't you think?" Sun asked.

"Yeah," Luke replied. "But they can't go back to Earth now, the portal won't open until Agahnim is defeated."

"Isn't there some way you can simply send them into the future, when the portal will open?"

"This isn't a world of demons. It's a world of magic and don't know how to control magic."

"Oh..."

"In any case, we should go to bed. There's no telling what'll happen tomorrow."


	5. Kakariko Village

Just after dawn, the four adventurers set out to Kakariko Village. There was an elderly man there who should be able to tell them about what was going on in Hyrule.

"How far is it?" Sun asked.

"Not too far," Lara replied. "That is if you take the main route where the guards are scouting for us."

"They're looking for us?"

"Of course. Agahnim needs you and me for some reason and he's after Luke and Sam because they got us out. But for all we know you and I could've been the bait to get these two, so now all four of us are here."

"What would he want from the four of us though?" Luke asked. "Is it something to do from when you and Sam were here the first time?"

"Most likely. If that's the case, we need to stay clear of the castle for a while. Sam, are you okay? You've been rather silent since we left the church."

"Sorry," Sam sighed. "I'm having that feeling again."

"I don't think there's anything here though--"

"I know there isn't supposed to be anything. But last time we were here you said something wasn't right."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Seth."

"Who's Seth?" Luke asked.

"A half vampire-half elf. He tried to kill us last time we were here."

"But Seth died," Lara sighed. "You and him switched places on the table and he died instead of you."

"That doesn't matter. He's half dead, he might still be alive."

They walked in silence for a while, no one dared to say anything. The dirt path turned a corner and came into the village. The village sat to the South of the Lost Woods and Northwest of the Haunted Desert.

* * *

The village was alive with adults rushing along the streets to the small market and children playing tag. But as they walked past, there was a sudden silence that followed them. 

Lara glanced over her shoulder to find all of the villagers were staring after them. The children paid no mind, but the teens and adults were watching the four. The silence was broken by screams, as parents scooped up their children and ran for their houses.

In a matter of seconds, all escapes from the market square were blocked by guards. Though, they didn't step forward to attack them. Just stood there, watching the four teens.

"Why aren't they attacking?" Sun whispered.

"I'm not sure," Luke replied. "Might be mocking us."

"No," Sam growled. "It's more than that. Lara, do you think you can use that Twilight magic again?"

"I don't know," Lara replied.

"Try it. You might be able to see what they are from the inside."

Lara looked to the closest of the guards and stared at them for a moment. She gasped and quickly looked away from the guards.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Twilight Messangers," she spattered. "They're Twilight Messangers!"

"Keepers of the Gate," one of the guards laughed. "You will surrender to us, or you will surrender to us."

"Don't give us many options, huh?" Luke asked.

"Be silent!"

"Make me, tin man!"

"We shall have silence!"

"Let me guess, next you're gonna say 'EXTERMINATE'?" Lara asked.

Sam stared at her in complete confusion.

"It's from Doctor Who," she explained.

"Never watched it," he said.

"Never mind then."

"You will surrender!" the guard said. "Put down your weapons and surrender!"

"We're not going down without a fight!" Sun growled.

"Twili, take them."

The guards advanced, coming closer to them. All four teens took out their weapon. Luke had a short sword, Sam a long sword, Sun a whip and Lara two daggers. 

Sam leaped forward and slashed one of the guards in half. He turned to see Luke take out a hand-made pistol and shoot another guard in the head. Sun lashed her whip and brought down a third.

"Lara?" he called. He didn't see her anywhere in the clearing. "Lara!"

"Over here!"

Sam whirled around and gasped. A jet black, blue eyed wolf was fighting off three of the guards. After a few seconds in shock, Sam shook his head then ran forward and killed two of the guards.

"Retreat!" the head guard hissed. "Leave them for now, we'll return in due time!"

All the guards vanished in a blast of black-purple smoke. Sam sheathed his sword and turned to the wolf. It's front right paw had been cut, and the wolf had begun to lick the wound.

"Lara?" Sam asked. He knelt down in front of the wolf. "What happened to you?"

"It was the Twilight Stone, found it in my bag by accident."

"Wait...If this is all partly from Twilight Princess, how're we in _this _Hyrule?"

"I'm not sure. But maybe Luke and Sun can explain." She turned to look at the other two.

"Let's get someplace safe first," Luke said. "Then we'll try to explain."

* * *

It was late afternoon now. They'd crossed through a large part of Hyrule Field, come to the canyons and hidden in a cave. Luke and Sun got a fire going and were cooking food while Sam was checking out Lara's paw. 

"Shallow cut," he said. "Might get infected. Sun, do you have any sort of medicines or medical supplies?"

"Yes," Sun replied. She pulled out a long piece of cloth and a small bottle of light brown liquid.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding!" Lara sighed.

"What?" Sam asked as he took the items from Sun.

"That's a bottle of rum."

"So?"

"Remember what happened when I used the rum on your shoulder?"

"Yeah. I won't use it until we've listened to Luke and Sun."

"Okay. So, you two, what's the story?"

"Should you start or shall I?" Luke asked.

"You should start, you know more about it than I do," Sun replied.

"Alright. It started with the NSA..."


	6. Luke's Story

"C'mon, Luke!" Sun laughed.

"I'm coming!" Luke sighed.

Luke walked down the street with Sun a little way ahead. He was wearing his usual gray shirt, gray pants, black tennis shoes. An orange sweatband was fitted around his head, just below his hairline.

Sun stopped and turned to wait for him. She and Luke had been working together for nearly a year now, after her own world had been destroyed. She wore a pink blouse, blue jeans, white tennis shoes and she kept her red hair was pulled into the usual pony-tail.

Luke had thought in the first few months of working together that she was just an annoying girl. But after a while, he'd grown to like her and was now struggling to tell her how much he liked her.

He felt a short shot of pain rush through his chest. He winced, and held a hand to the left side of his chest. Just a month earlier he'd been shot during a mission and if it hadn't been for Sun, he'd have died.

"You okay?" Sun asked. She walked up to him.

"Yeah, just the bullet wound," he replied. "It hurts every now and then."

"Well take it easy, don't wear yourself out."

"I'm not. I need the exercise, get my heart and lungs going."

"Whatever you say."

They kept walking down around town, talking about the different things they saw along the way.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Huh?" Luke pulled out his phone. "It's the General." He flipped the phone open and placed it to his ear and mouth. "Yes, Sir?"

"Luke, there's been a fluctuation," the voice on the other end said. "Something has come through the portal and it's close to you and Sun. Keep an eye out for anything odd."

"Right!" Luke pulled the phone away and flipped it shut.

"What's wrong?" Sun asked.

"There's something nearby. We need to take care of it."

"Do you know what it is?"

"No clue." Luke reached into his pocket and pulled out his hand-made pistol. It was loaded, but locked so it wouldn't shoot off while Luke was walking. "Stay close."

They walked down an alleyway. Luke took a small flash light from his other pocket and flicked it on to light the dark corridor. He held the gun steady in his hand and pointed it in the direction of the light.

Sun screamed. Luke whirled around. A man in a suit of armor had grabbed Sun from behind. She struggled against the man, but had no luck in freeing herself.

"Luke, behind you!" Sun exclaimed.

Before Luke could do anything, something hard hit him over the head. He fell to the ground, quickly losing his consciousness. He heard Sun cry out to him, then her voice faded into the darkness.

* * *

"Luke."

Luke blinked his eyes open. He was lying on his bed in his room, inside the NSA: TD headquarters. Standing above him was a dark man with graying hair, brown eyes and wore a green uniform.

"General Peters?" Luke asked. "W-what happened? Where's Sun?"

"She's been kidnapped."

"No..."

"They hit you over the head, took Sun and left you in the alley."

"But...Was it the creature that came through the portal?"

"Yes. I'm afraid it's happening again."

"Like before." Luke sat up. "What do we need to do?"

"We've found Sam already. He's in Hyrule."

"And Lara?"

"We know where she should be today. But so does the creature."

"It's after her too?"

"It would seem that she has something Agahnim wants."

"Agahnim?"

"The creature. He's a dark wizard."

"Dark magic. Is that how he managed to get into the portal in the first place?"

"We're not sure. But we do know that Lara is in danger."

"I need to get to her before Agahnim."

"Exactly."

"Then I should go now. Is the teleport working?"

"Should be. I just sent the coordinates there so they should be ready for you."

"And I'll be taking my gun if you don't mind."

Peters reached to his belt and pulled out Luke's gun. He handed it to the teen, then stood aside for Luke to get off the bed.

"I'll be back," he said.

Luke left the room and ran down the hall. He stopped at one door and opened it. Inside the walls were painted blue and a thick white rug was spread across the floor. A small bed sat along one wall, with a desk on the other side of the room.

Luke stepped to the desk and picked up a leather whip. This was Sun's weapon, she'd left it in her room, not thinking anything would happen. He looped the whip around his belt then left the room, closing the door behind him.

It was a few moments later until he reached the teleportation room. He walked forward and nodded to the two men who stood behind the control panel.

"Just step onto the platform," one of them said.

Luke stepped up onto a white platform. Above him was a light, the teleport coil. Luke didn't know exactly how it worked, but he knew that if the teleport coil was broken, the entire teleport wouldn't work.

* * *

The coil flashed a few times, then a beam of light shot up from under Luke's feet. For a moment he was blinded, then once the light had faded he looked around. He was sitting on a branch in a tree.

"Guys?" a girl called. Luke looked down at the path below and saw a girl with dark brown-almost black hair. She must've been Lara. "An ambush, huh?"

Luke slipped his gun from his pocket and unlocked it. He looked down again to see a man in green robes standing in front Lara. Three men in suits or armor had grabbed the girl and held her still. The man in green, he had to be Agahnim.

"This is the one," Agahnim laughed. "Not a day older, are you?"

"Who're you?" she asked. "Let me go!"

"And still overly demanding."

Luke jumped down from the branch and landed on the path. He held up the gun and pointed it directly at the man in green. "Let her go, Agahnim!"

Agahnim looked up and smiled a grim smile at Luke. The girl turned to look at him as well. She couldn't have been more than seventeen.

"Go ahead," Agahnim laughed. "Shoot and risk killing her instead of me!"

Luke froze on the spot. He looked from Agahnim to Lara. He couldn't take the risk of shooting her by accident. Agahnim raised his hand, shouted something then they all vanished.

Luke stood in shock for a moment than fell to his knees and slammed his fist into the dirt a few times. His phone rang. He pulled it out and answered.

"Luke, you've got to get to Hyrule," Peters said. "We're going to use the phone to send you directly."

"I didn't get her," Luke sighed.

"We know. Don't worry, she and Sun are both in the castle dungeons."

"Alright."

* * *

"But that still doesn't explain why we're in this Hyrule," Lara protested.

"There isn't a real Hyrule. The original was split into different Hyrules', with different people and different creatures." Luke explained. "Some of the worlds created sub-worlds, like Termina, Lybrynna, Holodrum, The Great Sea and Koholint Island."

"So you mean this is in fact the _Link to the Past_ Hyrule?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"But how were we in the Twilight Princess world first?"

"I'm not sure. But I know one thing. Once you defeated Zant and went through the portal, there was a link created between Twilight Princess and Link to the Past. It might've linked to some others as well, but we're not sure."

"Makes more sense now," Lara said.

"Is that everything?" Sam asked.

"It's as much as we know," Luke replied.

"What about Lara? Can she changed back?"

"I don't know."

"It's alright," Lara laughed. "I don't mind being a wolf."

"I'll take care of that paw now," Sam said.

"If you have to..."

"Yes, I have to. Don't need it to get infected."

Lara sighed, then flopped down onto the ground and flipped her wounded paw over to show the cut.

"Sun, get some sleep," Luke said. He looked towards the cave entrance. "It's almost night, no point in going any farther."

Sam popped the cork from the bottle and dripped some of the liquid onto the bloody wound. Lara yelped, but kept still so she didn't hurt herself more.

"Gosh, that stuff burns!" she whimpered.

"Sorry," Sam sighed. He took the cloth and wrapped Lara's paw with it. "There ya go."

"Thanks." She reached out and bumped Sam's hand with her nose.

"No problem." Sam pulled a blanket from his bag and draped it over Lara. "Go to sleep. The alcohol should be starting to get you down."

Lara rested her head on her paws and fell asleep at once. Sam looked to the other side of the cave where Sun was leaning on Luke's arm. She was also asleep, but Luke was awake.

"Which of us is gonna take first watch?" Sam asked.

"I will," Luke replied. "Gotta fix my gun anyway."

"How do you use that thing?"

"It's just a basic pistol. I can change any small stone or pebble into a bullet. One of the only advantages of my powers."

"Wait, you're physic?"

"Sorta. I don't use my powers often. They drain a lot of energy and the last time I used them, I was unconscious for five days."

"Well, if something happens get me up."

"Will do."

Sam pulled a second blanket from his bag, wrapped it around himself and lied down next to Lara. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. It only felt like a few seconds when he opened his eyes again.

"I was about to wake you up," Luke said. "Your turn for watch."

"Right," Sam yawned. He sat up and leaned his back against the stone wall.


	7. Parted Ways

Lara stood in a dark clearing in a forest. She was human again. Before her stood Seth, dressed in a lose fitting shirt and baggy pants. A full moon escaped from behind the dark clouds. Seth grinned an evil grin and the moonlight glowed off his pointed teeth.

Lara took a step back and looked around the clearing for an exit or escape. But there was none to be found. She looked up again and found Seth standing right in front of her. She lashed out with her right hand to punch the half-breed, but Seth caught her hand and squeezed so tightly her hand broke.

She cried out in pain and crumpled to the floor, clutching her injured hand. Seth reached down and grabbed Lara by the shirt and held her up.

"Weakling," he laughed. He drew something from his belt with his free hand and drove forward. Lara felt a stab and sickeningly sharp metal jabbed into her stomach. Seth withdrew the knife which was dripping in red sticky blood--

* * *

Lara jerked awake and looked around. It took a few seconds for her brain to start working again. Sam was carrying her on his back. Luke and Sun were walking a short distance ahead.

"Please don't tell me I've been out cold this whole time," Lara groaned.

"Huh?" Sam turned his head to look at her. "Well, good morning sunshine!"

"Right...Gosh, why's my head hurting so much?"

"Probably the alcohol."

"Finally woke up did she?" Luke laughed. "Been out for a good twelve hours at least."

"So, I was out the whole night," Lara sighed.

"Mhmm," Sam replied.

"Can you put me down? I think I can walk."

Sam stopped and knelt down slightly to let Lara slip off and stand on her own feet. She looked around. They were in the palace ruins, in the canyons north of Lake Hylia.

The floor was covered with pale yellow tiles, where weeds and grass grew up from between the cracks. Standing in front of them was a small stone building. Lara recognized it as the hiding place of Kakariko's Elder.

They entered the small building and found themselves facing an elderly man. He was dressed in yellow robes and leather boots. His head was bald and he had a white beard.

"Oh, visitors?" the man asked. "Or soldiers to Agahnim perhaps?"

"Neither," Luke said. "We're adventurers. We seek the elder, Sahasrahla."

"I am indeed Sahasrahla."

"Sir, could you tell us about the Master Sword?" Sun asked.

"The sword of evil's bane? I'm surprised that you four who're so young are seeking it. Not just anyone can wield it, mind you."

"But there's someway, isn't there?"

"Indeed. Legend says that only the Hero who has won the three Pendants can use the sword...Do you truly wish to find it?"

"Of course!" Sam exclaimed.

"Very well. The Pendants are located in three different places. The East Palace, The Desert Palace and The Tower of Hera. The first Pendant is here, in the East Palace."

"Let's split up," Luke suggested. "Sun and I can check out the East Palace, Sam and Lara can look in the Desert Palace."

"I guess..." Sam began. "Where do we meet up again though?"

"Here."

"Right. C'mon Lara."

"Wait up!" Lara exclaimed.

Sam and Lara ran out of the building, leaving Luke and Sun with the elder.

"Do you have any sort of advice?" Sun asked.

"No," the elder replied. "Be cautious. There are many dangers."

Luke and Sun left the building and began to make their way through the ruins to the palace. There weren't many guards walking around the ruins and they were easily avoided.

They found a long staircase leading up into the large building. It took them just a few moments to climb to the top. Luke stopped and looked down towards the lake. He could see two figures running side-by-side along the shore.

"They got out of the canyon," Sun said. "Hopefully they'll know what to do."

"They will. C'mon." Luke grabbed Sun's hand and held it tightly. They turned to the palace doorway and walked inside.


	8. Desert Spider

"Are you sure we should be trying to go through the desert without any water?" Lara asked. 

"There isn't much choice, no one will sell us any bottles let alone water," Sam replied.

"And what about the monsters in the desert? They could easily take advantage of us if we passed out from dehydration."

"I know it's a big risk, but what else can we do? The guards will be searching for all four of us and keeping the village protected as well."

"Alright," Lara sighed. "But at the first sign of trouble, we're coming back."

"Don't worry. We'll be able to find a water source somewhere in the desert."

They walked out of the shade of the canyons and entered the blistering hot sunlight. The sand lay as an endless sheet of a golden-brown waste land. The sky above was beginning to grow dark with clouds.

"Rain?" Lara asked.

"Maybe."

Even though the sun was hidden behind the clouds, Sam and Lara were soon becoming dehydrated and exhausted. They stood next to a tall cactus for a moment to rest. A few vultures were sitting on top of the desert plant, watching the two with black beady eyes.

They kept walking through the sand, hoping to find some shelter or spring. They came to the far northern side of the desert, near the canyon cliffs.

* * *

"There might be a cave somewhere along the cliffs," Lara said. "Maybe there's a spring, too." She turned around just in time to catch Sam, who seemed to be having a sort of panic attack. "Whoa! What's wrong?"

Sam was trying to say something but all that came out was spattering and scrambled words. His face was deathly white, his hands were shaking uncontrollably. Lara grabbed both his hands and clasped them between her own.

"Take some deep breaths," Lara sighed. Sam took a few deep breaths and seemed to have calmed down slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Giant spider," Sam spattered.

That caught Lara off guard. There'd never been any spiders in this game, but perhaps it'd come from Twilight Princess. She shook her head and looked over Sam's shoulder. There was no signs of a spider of any size.

"Where is it?" she asked.

"Back there," Sam replied. He didn't look over his shoulder to indicate which direction the spider had been.

"You sure it wasn't your imagination?"

"Whether it was or wasn't, I saw a spider."

"Well...C'mon, let's find that cave."

She turned to walk towards the canyon wall. A shower of sand erupted from behind them. Lara and Sam whirled around to see what it was. A large, gray and brown spider-the size of two elephants-stood in front of them. It had a single red eye that was glowing.

"Run!"

The turned around and bolted for the canyon wall. The loud thuds from behind, told them that the spider was chasing them. Then all at once the thuds stopped.

"Did we lose it?" Lara asked.

"Don't know, don't care!" Sam exclaimed. "Just keep-Dah!"

Lara stopped and whirled around. The spider had shot out a long strand of spider web, which had wrapped itself around Sam and keeping him from moving. The spider was pulling in the web, bring Sam closer to it.

"Hang on!" Lara withdrew a dagger and dashed directly at the spider. She held the knife in stabbing position and jammed it into the spider's eye.

The spider screeched and let go of the web. It was stunned, but it would worse once it recovered. Lara took her knife, ran back to Sam and quickly cut him loose. Sam got to his feet and they ran to the cliff wall which was only a few yards away.

"Is there a cave?" Sam asked.

"Should be," Lara replied.

They were standing on a bit of stone that raised above the sand. There was a small crack in the wall that must've led into the cave but it was nowhere big enough for either of them to get through.

"Dangit, why didn't we get bombs?!" Lara growled.

Sam glanced over his shoulder. The spider was closing in, just feet away. The floor suddenly shifted, Sam and Lara looked around to find the stone slab beneath their feet was turning up into the wall.

The wall itself was pulling inward, allowing the floor to push into the opening. But what they found inside wasn't what they'd expected. It was a dark hole with no light at all.

Lara had been closer to the wall and the slanted floor was starting to make her slip into the hole. Sam reached out, grabbed Lara's arms and held her close. Just a few seconds later, the floor completely gave way and they both fell into the dark.


	9. The East Palace

The walls of the East Palace were an ill dark green brick with the floor being blue tiles. Torches were lit and hung from metal holds in the walls. Three doors stood in front of Luke and Sun.

"Only one of them will lead forward," Luke said.

"What about the other two?" Sun asked.

"Most likely those will have some sort of trap waiting to be triggered."

"Well, then which one do we pick?"

"The left."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

They walked forward to the door on the left and opened it. It seemed to lead across to the other side of the room, but there wasn't a door.

"Look, it was the center," Sun said.

Luke turned to where Sun was pointing. The door that would've been in the middle had a bridge leading across the room and to an open doorway.

"Then we'll just go to that door," Luke replied.

They went around to the middle door and walked across the bridge. They were in a second chamber. They stood on a balcony just a few yards above the floor. Directly below them was a sort of tunnel.

They climbed down the stairs and walked towards the only path to the other side of the room. Luke felt something in the back of his mind. He stopped dead in his tracks and quickly pulled Sun away from the path.

"Huh!?" Sun exclaimed. "What?"

"Wait," Luke demanded.

"For?"

Just a second later a large black mass floated past. It was like a black bubble with something blue glowing from inside. It passed them and entered the dark tunnel.

"For that," Luke said. "One of the only times my sixth sense has been accurate."

"Lucky for us it worked this time."

"Come on."

Along side the path were breaks in the wall, where it seemed the bubbles couldn't reach. Once the path was clear, they ran up and jumped into one of the holes. A few small bubbles passed along with a large one.

They went out and ran to the next break in the wall and continued doing this until they'd reached the other side of the room and made it to the balcony above the first tunnel where the bubbles were coming out.

Through the doorway and into the next chamber. They stood on another balcony that over looked a large room. In the center of the room below was a large oak and gold treasure chest. It was being guarded by a few walking skeletons.

"What do you think is in the chest?" Sun asked.

"A weapon maybe," Luke replied. "Let's get down there."

They followed the balcony to a staircase which led downwards. It brought them to another room where a few walking skeletons were. They seemed not to take notice of the two.

* * *

After defeating the walking skeletons, exploring the dungeon for another hour or so and finding a large key, they came back to the large room where the treasure chest sat.

The key fitted into the lock perfectly and the top popped open. Inside the chest was a long bow with a quiver of arrows.

"That's your's," Sun laughed. "I couldn't use one of those to save my life."

"Alright," Luke said. He pulled out the bow and quiver and placed both into his bag. He removed the key from the lock. "Let's get moving."

They ran around the palace for a while longer. It took them most of this time to find the last locked door. Luke put the key into the lock and turned it. The lock clicked and the door opened wide, but the key crumbled to dust once the door was open.

They entered into a dark hall. The only door sat at the end of the corridor. They walked forward and entered through the door. It was a large room, roughly twenty-by-twenty.

Along the back wall stood several statues, side-by-side, shoulder-to-shoudler.

"Odd sort of statues," Sun said. It was true. The statues were blue and shaped into horned creatures. Each held a shield and sword. Each looked exactly the same. "Let's get out of here."

Luke began to turn away but stopped and stared at the statues. Had they all just blinked, or had it been Luke's imagination?

"What the...? Luke, the door's locked!"

Luke snapped out of his daze and turned to Sun. The door was barred with strong steel bars. There was no way they were going to get out.

"There's got to be someway out," Luke said. He walked over to the door, grabbed the bars and shook them slightly. "They're strong but I think I can break them with my powers."

"But what if you can't and you pass out?"

"Then we'll have a problem."

_Thud! Thud!_

"...What was that?"

"I have no idea."

Slowly they both turned around. The statues had come two paces closer.

"Oh, great..." Sun groaned.

All at once the statues came to life and ran forward to slash the two with the stone swords. Luke didn't have time to think. He raised his open hand and waved it through the air in front of him and Sun. The stone swords struck but no damage was done.

"Luke!" Sun exclaimed. "What'd you do that for?"

"Protection," Luke gasped. He leaned his back against the door. "Took some energy out of me, but I think I'm alright."

Sun reached into her bag and removed her whip. She lashed the leather at cut down one of the statues with no problem. The other five gathered around the two teens. Luke reached down to his belt, pulled out his newly repaired gun and shot one of the statues with it, making it blast into pieces. Four statues remained.

One of the statues lunged at Sun. She leaped around to behind it and turned it to the direction of the statue beside it. The stone sword crushed the statue, then Sun used her whip to destroy the fourth.

Luke had a few more bullets left. He loaded the gun again and blasted another statue. One left. The last statue growled and began to glow red. It dropped it's shield, ran forward and pinned Sun to the wall, keeping a tight grip on her neck.

"Sun!" Luke yelled. He stood up and ran toward the statue. He withdrew a knife, loaded the power he had left into the blade and drove it into the stone.

The statue busted to pieces. The shock waves hadn't done anything to Sun, but Luke took the full force and was slammed into the wall on the other side of the room. Sun struggled to her feet and ran to Luke.

* * *

"Luke, that was completely idiotic!" she growled.

"Is that anyway to say thanks to the person who just saved you?" Luke asked.

"...Thanks." Sun hugged him for a few seconds then quickly examined Luke for any damage. "You're head's bleeding a bit."

"I'd be surprised if it wasn't. Shock waves threw me back hard enough to blast a hole through the wall."

"I've got to get you out of here somehow."

"Why not try the Pendant?"

"What?"

"The Pendant of Courage. Maybe it can get us out of here."

Sun turned to find a green orb tied to a leather cord. She walked over, picked it up and held it up so the light from the lanterns would glow through it.

"Doesn't seem to have any response to me." Luke didn't reply. "Luke?" Sun turned around. Luke was lying on the ground now, shaking all over and hardly conscious. "Oh no, not again!"

She knelt down and flipped Luke onto his back. She untied the tunic and pulled the top off down to show Luke's chest. A cluster of black and red splotches were on the left side of his chest, where he'd been shot.

Sun removed a short knife from her own bag, held it tightly in her right hand and made a quick cut along the splotches. Luke winced but didn't have enough energy to cry out.

Sun pulled out a small box from her bag. Inside the box was an emergency kit of some sort. There were several empty bottles, a few needles a ton of leather cord and bandages. She pulled out one of the bottles, put the knife on the floor and dug two fingers into the gash in Luke's chest.

She withdrew her fingers and pulled out along with them a mass of black slime. She placed it all into the jar then sealed it. She did this two more times, then found the goo was all out.

Sun took a needle and some leather cord and began to sew the gash shut. It only took a few quick stitches to close it. She soaked up the blood with a cloth, then wrapped his chest with a fresh cloth.

She put away the emergency kit and put the full jars in a suppurate box. She pulled up the tunic, tied it again then held up the Pendant. It flashed three times than Sun found they were back in Sahasrahla's house.

"Oh my!" the elder exclaimed. "What has happened?"

"Luke's hurt," Sun explained. "Is there a bed or cot I can get him on?"

"Yes, the back wall."

Sun knelt down and lifted Luke off the ground. She was a bit smaller than Luke was, but she was equally strong. She walked to the back wall and placed Luke on the small bed. He was unconscious now and was mumbling in his sleep.

"Have Sam and Lara come back?" Sun asked.

"There's been no word from them past day."

"We've been gone for a day?"

"Yes. Might've only seemed like only a few hours for you, but it's really been a whole day."

'And the other two are still gone,' Sun thought to herself. 'Where are they?'


	10. Return from Twilight

_While Luke and Sun had been running around the East Palace..._

Sam hit the ground with a thud. It hadn't been a long drop, but it'd been enough to knock the wind out of him. He pushed himself up and looked up towards the hole just in time to catch Lara.

"Nice of you to drop in," Sam laughed.

"Put me down," Lara said. Sam eyed her, as if waiting for her to say something else. "Put me down, _please_."

"Alright." Sam gently put Lara down and made sure she was on her feet. "You don't think that spider can get in here, do you?"

"I doubt it."

"What was it anyway?"

"Armogohma."

"Armo-what?"

"Armogohma, Twilight Arachnid."

"You mean that's one of the bosses' we never fought?"

"Mhmm."

"Which one?"

"The sixth."

"Temple of Time."

"Yuppers."

"What the heck?" a new voice asked. "What're you two doing here?!"

"Who...?" Sam began.

"No way," Lara said. "Midna?"

"The one and only," Midna laughed. She appeared from the shadows and floated up to them. "Long time no see! But really, what're you doing here?"

"Midna, shut up. You're going to attract every creature in these caves," a second voice said. Out of the shadows came a second girl. She was partly Twili, partly human. Her hair was red-brown, eyes violet. She wore a slick black jumpsuit and around her neck. Hanging from a leather cord around her neck was a silver key.

"Sage?" Sam asked.

"Indeed."

"How did you two get here?" Lara asked.

"Same as you did most likely. A portal."

"We've been hiding in the shadows, keeping out of Agahnim's sight," Midna explained. "We've been here for as long as he has and we know exactly who and what he is and what he's after."

"We know that already," Sam said. "Agahnim is a dark wizard who wishes to break the Sage's seal."

"Partly true. He goes by Agahnim, but I'm sure Lara can tell us what she saw."

"Umm..." Lara sighed. "He's Twili..."

"Twili?" Sam asked.

"I saw his face."

"That doesn't-"

"He still had that look in his eyes. That look of blood, death and the only desire was to bring back his long lost sister."

"Wait, are you saying that Agahnim...?"

"Agahnim is Zant," Sage said. "And he's still searching for you two."

"He still wants to bring back his sister?"

"Yes. He doesn't believe that Midna is gone."

"But she's-" Lara began.

"No," Midna cut her off. "Not me. _His_ Midna. Our half sister."

"Oh my gosh...That's it, isn't it? Zant is your stepbrother and your parent and his parent had a child and they named her Midna."

"Yes. It was custom of the Twili Royal Family to name the first born son Mink and first born daughter Midna. My mother died when I was young. My father and Zant's mother married and they had the second Midna. She was named Midna because she had a different mother than I did."

"What happened to her?"

"She died when she was six. About a year before I was crowned."

"But I don't see how Zant comes into all of this," Sam said.

"Zant was three years older than Midna and he demanded it of his stepfather to be given right to the Throne," Sage explained. "He's stepfather was old, but no fool. He could sense the darkness in Zant's heart and turned the boy away."

"So, when he was deprived the Throne his own dark desires got the better of him," Lara finished. "That's how he found his 'god'. That's where all his power came from. Ganondorf. But if I'm not mistaken, you said you'd take care of Ganondorf."

"We did. We sealed him within the Twilight Realm along with Zant. But they became to powerful for us to fight and we had to crush the Twilight Realm, breaking it apart from Hyrule."

"But it seems it somehow found it's way back," Midna sighed. "And Zant's loose once again. He's trying to find you two and the two friends of yours."

"Luke and Sun," Sam said.

"Oh no! They don't know anything about this, we've got to find them!" Lara exclaimed.

"What about the Pendant of Wisdom?"

"You mean this?" Sage asked. She held up a blue orb that was tied to a leather cord.

"How'd you-?" Lara began. "Never mind, we don't have time for questions. Let's go!"


	11. The Princess Appears

Darkness. That's all there was, an endless valley of shadows. No sound, no light, nothing. Just the dark and the undying cold.

"Sun!" Luke yelled. "Is anyone here?!"

He was alone, trapped in these shadows, unable to escape.

"Is...Is this Hell? Am I dead?"

He hadn't expected anyone to answer, though he wished someone-anyone-would.

"C'mon Luke, pull yourself together! You're not dead, this is just a dream...or a nightmare."

He tried reaching out with his mind to find someone, but quickly found his powers were used up. He sighed and sat on the dark ground. He didn't feel anything, no pain, no wind, nothing.

Luke looked down at his chest. He was wearing his usual gray outfit now, but the left side of the shirt had a hole in it. Blood dripped from his chest, as if he'd just been shot.

"Maybe it was all just my imagination," Luke sighed. "I must've just been shot and now I'm really dead...Wait, what's this?"

Luke pulled off his shirt to find the left side of his chest was covered in black and red splotches. He wasn't panicked by it, but it got him curious. Was the bullet he'd been shot with a cursed bullet? Or was this something else entirely?

"Luke," a new voice said. "Stand to your feet."

Luke looked up to find himself facing a girl. She seemed to be about his age, maybe a few years older, with golden-brown hair and bright blue eyes. She wore an elegant dress of silk with a gold circlet around her head.

Luke stood up and stood at attention to the girl. He knew, somehow, that this girl was of higher rank than he.

"You're not dead," the girl said. "You've fallen to something dark and purely evil."

"What about Sun?" Luke asked. "Is she alright?"

At that moment a voice echoed through the dark valley. It was Sun's voice, calling out to Luke.

"She's fine. She got you out of the East Palace and into safety."

"Am I going to wake up?"

"In due time."

"When?"

"Once I've explained everything to you that I can. You mustn't tell anyone else about this, not even Sun."

"I understand."

"You, Sun, Sam and Lara are all a key part to Agahnim's plans. None of you must fall into his hands, for if one of you falls, you all fall."

"What's he planning? Do you know?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know. The Pendants, they have true power hidden within them. Three of you control the Pendants, the fourth is the key to finding the Master Sword."

"Why do you have to talk in riddles?"

"There's no easier or faster way to say these things. I must go now, but don't worry, you'll see me again!" The girl began to turn.

"Wait!" The girl stopped and looked at Luke. "What's your name?"

"It's Zelda. Princess Zelda."

Without another word, Zelda turned and faded into the shadows. There was a loud snap, Luke turned around to see a portal of light glowing a few feet away.

"It's been days," Sun's voice said. "I don't think he's going to come around..."

Luke ran forward and jumped into the portal. The light blinded him for a moment, but he once his eyes focused again he found himself lying in a bed. Sun was sitting beside him and was talking to Sam and Lara.

* * *

"So, what do we do?" Sam asked.

"We can't just leave him here," Lara said.

"Would one of you tell me what the heck happened?" Luke asked.

The other three jumped in surprise and turned to Luke.

"...How long have you been awake?" Sun asked.

"A few minutes. Not long. What happened?"

"You passed out."

"I had guessed that much."

"Lara, c'mon," Sam said. "We should keep look out for any guards."

"Right," Lara replied. They turned, walked out the door and out of sight.

"How long have I been out?" Luke asked.

"Few days," Sun sighed. "Sam and Lara just came back from the desert."

"Did they have any luck?"

"They found the Pendant, yeah."

"Right." Luke began to sit up. "We'd better-Argh!" A shot of pain rushed through Luke's skull and forced him to fall back onto the bed. "Oh, gosh! My head's killing me!"

"I can make you go to sleep, but I can't guarantee the pain will stop."

"It'd be better than this."

Luke knew for fact that Sun was an illusionist. She'd pulled a few tricks on him now and then, but generally didn't use her magic. She slowly waved a hand over his face, allowing her magic to flow freely.

"T-there was something I had to do," Luke spattered. Sleep was quickly over taking him, but he was trying to fight it off long enough to get out what he was trying to say. "It was important-"

"Shh," Sun sighed. She lied down on the bed beside him. "It can wait until tomorrow." She lightly gripped Luke's hand in her own.

Luke smiled slightly, then closed his eyes and let sleep take over.


	12. Death Mountain

"What do you wish of me?" 

"Bring me those trouble makers."

"Alive or dead?"

"Alive. Use magic if you must, but bring them to me alive and well."

"Yes, Master."

"And Seth."

"Yes?"

"I need the Pendants as well. They'll become very useful to me."

"As you wish."

* * *

Morning light shined across East Hyrule Field. Sahasrahla gave them two of his three horses. One was black with a white nose and white tipped tail. The other was ginger-red with a white mane and tail and looked almost exactly like Epona had from the first visit to Hyrule.

"What's her name?" Sam asked. He tightly held the horse's bridle and lightly scratched one of her ears.

"I believe her name was once Alli, when she was a foal. But when I got her, I found her real name was Epona."

"You can speak to her?"

"More like I can sense what she's thinking."

"Oh. Well, we'd better be off. Sun and Luke, you take the black one."

"Alright," Luke replied. He climbed into the saddle and Sun jumped up behind him.

"C'mon Lara."

"Do we have to ride horses?" Lara asked.

"It'll be faster than walking on foot."

"But..."

"Please?"

"...Okay."

Sam looked up to the horse's back. It was a bit high, even for him nearly being six feet tall. He could understand why Lara would be a bit intimidated. He jumped up into the saddle and pulled Lara up to sit behind him.

"Let's get going," Luke said. "The sooner we get the Master Sword, the sooner we'll be done here."

Sam and Luke directed the horses down the canyon path, keeping under the shade where the sun wouldn't hit them. Sam was deep in thought, remembering what Zant had told him the last time.

* * *

"_**For the master of the Triforce of Courage, you don't stop to think before you speak."**_

"_**I don't have the Triforce of Courage."**_

"_**Yes, you do. And your girlfriend has the Triforce of Wisdom."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Oh she never told you? Zelda gave your friend the Triforce, just before the princess lost her soul."**_

* * *

If that was true, then what happened to Zelda? Was she even alive? Was she stuck in a coma-like state? Why had she given Lara the Triforce?

"Sam?" Lara broke his train of thought. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Sam replied. He shook his head lightly. "I'm fine, just thinking."

"Well, don't think too much. You might forget that your directing the horse."

Lara lightly leaned her head against Sam's shoulder and fell silent. He guessed she was trying to get some rest since she'd taken the second shift for watch the night before.

It was nearly an hour later before they reached the mouth of the cave into Death Mountain. Luke and Sun climbed off the black horse and entered the cave. Sam lightly shook Lara to wake her up.

"Hmm?" Lara looked up. "What?"

"We're here," Sam said.

"Already?"

"Yup. C'mon."

Sam slipped off the horse and helped Lara down to the ground. They walked into the cave as well and found Luke and Sun in the first cavern.

"Who'll lead?" Sun asked.

"I will," Sam said. He withdrew his lantern and lit it, shining across the flooded cavern.

Pools of sickly dark water stood here and there. Stalactites and stalagmites were against the walls and covered the ceiling. They slowly walked around the puddles, keeping their presence unknown to any creatures that might be living in the caves.

On and on they continued through the caves. They seemed to be going in a straight line, but Sam could tell small changes that were so slight no one would've noticed the tunnel turned and sloped upwards. They came into a large chamber.

"How much farther do you think it is?" Luke asked.

"I dunno," Sam replied. "Could be a few more minutes or another hour."

"It's an hour," Lara said.

"There ya go."

They continued through the caves and came out into a dimly lit room. An elderly man sat at a wooden table, gazing into a small round mirror. Sam quickly put out the lantern and slipped it into his bag.

"Hello?" Sun called.

"Uh? Oh, are you the ones Sahasrahla told me of?" the man laughed. He looked up at them. "Hmm, looks like it. You've got the Pendants, havn't you?"

"Yes." Sun pulled out the green Pendant while Sam withdrew the blue.

"Ahh. Yes. Sahasrahla instructed me in giving you this." the man stood up and placed the mirror in Lara's hands. "When darkness hides the path to light, look into the mirror to return home. The Tower of Hera is near, but be warned, many creatures live there and will kill any how come into their domain."

"We can handle a few monsters," Luke laughed. "We've already taken on a ton of the Hylian Guards."

"True as that may be, be careful."

"Thank you."

The four headed off outside, where the sun was close to the west horizon of the forest. They walked up the path to the foot of a cliff where the stone tower stood. There was no way in climbing the cliff, it was far too steep.

* * *

"There should be a portal around here," Sam said. He walked to the middle of the clearing. A circle of stones were placed in the center, surrounding a small bush. "There it is."

He stepped forward and knelt on the ground to see the roots of the bush. He tightly gripped the roots in both hands and pulled upwards with all his strength. The bush came out with a shower of dirt and caused Sam to fall on his back.

"Are you okay?" Lara asked. She ran to him and stood just above him. "Did you get hurt?"

"Nah, I'm fine," Sam replied. He pushed himself up off the floor and brushed the dirt off his tunic. "I'm not getting hurt yet, we've hardly even started this adventure."

They turned to where the bush had been. A small box and a smooth stone sat in the dirt. Sam knelt down and picked both up. He opened the box to find it full of matches.

"Lara," he began. "I think these're yours." He handed them to Lara.

"But, what do I do with them?" she asked. "I don't know if I can use Twilight again and don't really want to know."

"It's your only choice, now isn't it?" a new voice snarled. "That is, unless you'd like to end this here and now."

Sam recognized that voice right away. He whirled around in the direction of the cave. Standing in the middle of the path, dressed in a black tunic was a black haired, blue eyed, pale skinned half vampire.

"Who're you?" Luke growled. He drew out one of his swords and his pistol. "Answer!"

"I'm Seth. I've come here for something my master greatly desires." He held both his hands out, palm up. "Lara, Sun, if you'd be so kind."

"Back off, Seth!" Sam yelled. He placed a hand on Lara's shoulder. "They're not going anywhere!"

"Remember what happened the last time you said that?" Seth asked. "Now we can settle this the easy way or the hard way."

Twilight Messengers appeared from the shadows, quickly surrounding the four teens. Sam turned to Lara.

"Lara, you have to do it. It's the only chance we have at getting away."

"But what if it doesn't work?" Lara asked.

"Then we're done for."

Lara pulled out one of the matches, struck it against the stone and dropped the burning wood onto the ground. It burned to a small pile of black ash, then an upward burst of flame shot up to create a portal.

"C'mon!" Sam exclaimed.

All four rushed through the portal, which swiftly closed behind them.

"You fools!" Seth yelled. "You let them escape! How can I depend on such weaklings to capture a few pathetic humans?!"

"Calm yourself, Seth," a new figure appeared beside Seth, a girl about his own age. She looked a lot like Seth. "They won't hide for long in the Dark. It'll begin to choke them. They'll come back soon enough."


	13. Fallen

Sam opened his eyes. He was lying in the clearing of the cliffs. He staggered to his feet and quickly looked around. The sky above was dark and cloudy. A thick smell of blood was draped over the whole mountain. There was no sign of the others.

"Lara!" he yelled. "Luke! Sun! Guys, where are you?!"

"Over here!"

Sam whirled around to see Luke crawling out from under a few rocks. He ran over, grabbed Luke's arms and pulled him out.

"What happened?" Sam asked. "Where're Sun and Lara?"

"I don't know," Luke coughed. "One minute Sun and I were together, next minute she was gone and those rocks fell on me."

"Anything broken?"

"Don't think so."

"Right. We should try to find the girls."

They walked along the path, keeping close to the cliff side. They entered another clearing. Half way across the clearing, Sun and Lara were running across the clearing.

"There you are," Luke sighed. "We've been trying to find you two!"

"Well, sorry, we got chased by a Twilight Bear," Lara growled. The two girls came to a stop in front of the boys. "And in case you haven't noticed, we're all still human."

"So?"

"We're not supposed to be," Sam said. "Without the Moon Pearl, we should've taken different forms."

"Moon Pearl?" Sun asked. "You mean this?"

Sun pulled a cord out from under her shirt. It was a white leather cord that was looped around her neck. At the end of it, securely looped onto the cord was a light pink pearl about the size of a walnut.

"That's it alright," Lara said. "But how'd you get it?"

"It belonged to my sister, Toran..."

"Oh...I'm sorry..."

"No, it's okay. She turned to Naraku for power. I'd have gone with her, but Luke saved my tail."

"Can we get on with this?" Sam asked. "I've got a sick feeling we're being watched."

"That's not surprising," Lara said. "Agahnim has a link to this world, he can see everything in it. C'mon, there should be a path up to the cliff tops."

* * *

They walked around for a short time, until they reached the top of a cliff. It was a large cliff, about three times Sam's height.

Lara took out the mirror and beckoned for all of them to look into it. The world in the mirror was the Light Hyrule. It slowly changed to the Dark Hyrule, then went blank.

They looked around to find themselves at the foot of the tower, back in the Light Hyrule. A blue blast of magic shot towards them and slammed into Luke, throwing him off the cliff.

He landing with a thud. He began to push himself up to his feet but the floor beneath him suddenly gave way and he fell into the heart of the mountain.

"Luke!" Sun screamed.

"Sam, it's Seth!" Lara gasped.

Sam turned to a cliff higher above them. Seth stood there, he seemed to be chanting something.

"C'mon," Sam said. "Sun, Lara, it's not safe out here! Come on!"

They ran up the stairs and into the tower. They came into a large room, with no monsters in sight.

"It's my fault," Sun sniffed. Sam and Lara turned to her. "It's my fault that he fell."

"No, it's not," Lara replied.

"Yes, it is! I love that kid and I just let him fall!"

Sun sat on the floor and pulled her legs up so she could rest her head on her knees.

"Sun..."

"C'mon," Sam said. He placed a hand on Lara's shoulder. "Leave her alone for a bit."

"Sam," Sun cried. She handed Sam the Pendant of Courage. "Take it."

Sam clutched the Pendant, then slipped the cord around his neck. He gripped Lara's hand and led her towards the staircase in the center of the room.


	14. Slime and Moldorm

"Ugh, gosh what happened?"

Luke opened his eyes to find himself in a dark cavern. Just a few feet above him was a bright light. He sat up and tried to think back to what had happened.

"We were standing in front of the tower, then there was a flash of light...But how'd I get here?"

"Luke,"

Luke jumped to his feet and turned around. Standing before him in the darkness was Princess Zelda.

"Princess-"

"Please, no formality. I've come with this." Zelda stepped forward and handed Luke a handful of pebbles. Most were pure silver, but one was dark blue. "That blue pebble will take you anywhere of your choosing, but it's only good for one trip."

"Thank you," Luke said. He looked up from the pebbles to find Zelda had gone. He shook his head and stuffed the pebbles into his bag. "Now, time to get out of here."

Luke reached back into his bag and pulled out a long rope with a metal hook attached to one end. He threw the hook up and out of the hole and tugged to find it'd caught something solid in the ground.

He quickly climbed the rope up to the top of the cliff. He pulled the rope up, coiled it again and stuffed it and the hook into his bag. He looked around himself and to his shock, found he had somehow climbed up to the bottom of the stairs.

Luke ran forward, up the stairs, through the door way and into the first room. He stopped dead when he heard soft crying. He whirled around and found Sun sitting against the wall, huddled in a ball.

"Sun," Luke sighed. He knelt beside her and brushed the hair out her face. "Are you okay?"

"L-Luke?!" Sun shot up and looked at him. "Luke!" She wrapped her arms around him and started crying on his shoulder. "You're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive!" Luke hugged Sun tightly. "A blast of light can't kill me!"

"But you fell..."

"It was nothing."

"Luke."

"Sun?"

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I...Uhh..."

There was a sudden crash. Luke and Sun stood up and looked to the ceiling above.

"Was that Sam and Lara?" Luke asked.

"Probably."

"Let's go!"

Luke pulled the blue pebble from his bag and held Sun close and clutched the pebble in his free hand. It crumbled to pieces, letting out a white smoke which engulfed the two. The smoke cleared away and suddenly they were standing at the top of a spiral staircase.

* * *

In front of them were Sam and Lara, who were fighting off a few Skeletons. Luke reached into his bag, pulled out his gun and shot both of the Skeletons, through the skull, killing them instantly. 

"Miss me?" Luke laughed.

"About time you got here," Sam said. "Did you get held up with that drop?"

"Obviously."

"Alright," Lara sighed. "Let's get mo-Whoa! What the-?!"

The floor suddenly began to cave in, from the middle out. They didn't have enough time to get to the next staircase before the floor fell out from underneath them.

"I've got you!" Luke said. He held Sun close, then turned to look at the other two. They were just in reach of each other, but neither could grab the other's hand.

They fell into a dark chamber. Something slimy broke their fall. Sam jumped to his feet and pulled Lara to her feet.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lara sighed. "Luke, Sun, you two alright?"

"We're good," Sun laughed. She and Luke stood up and walked to the other two. "But where are we?"

"I dunno, there was never a chamber this big in the Tower of Hera before."

"You mean in the game," Luke said.

"Yeah. It's too dark to even make a guess as to where we are."

"Here, this'll help." Sam lit his lantern and held it up to light the room.

They were in a large room, roughly the same size as the room above had been. The walls were made of dark stone, as was the floor. All around them was ill looking green goo.

"What is it?" Sun asked.

"I've never seen this before," Luke replied. "I haven't got a clue what it is."

"Well, it doesn't look dangerous," Lara said. "But...Sun, look out!"

Sun whirled around to find a slimy hand reach out of the goo. She didn't have time to jump back. The hand grabbed her and pulled her into the slime.

"Oh no, Sun!" Luke exclaimed. He took a step forward, but felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Sam. "What?"

"If you try to get in there, you'll get stuck too," Sam said. "Only way to get Sun out is the fight the monster in here."

"What monster?"

"Something has to be controlling the slime, right?"

"I suppose. But how do we find it?"

"Would one of you mind helping me!?" Lara exclaimed.

* * *

Sam and Luke turned to find Lara's foot was caught by the slime. She was using her swords to hack away at the goo, but nothing happened. Sam jumped forward, grabbed Lara around the waist and pulled her out muck. 

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm going to have a sticky boot for a week, but I'm okay."

"What do we do now?" Luke asked. "Swords won't do anything."

"What about your powers?"

"I only use them if it's a critical moment where nothing else will work."

"Okay. And this doesn't seem to be one of those moments, I suppose?"

"Yes. However," Luke reached into his bag and pulled out a few silver pebbles. "I can use my powers to make some bullets."

"Is that pure silver?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Luke waved a hand over the pebbles. There was a loud pop, then Luke removed his hand. Now, instead of pebbles there were several bullets, just the right size for Luke's gun.

He loaded the gun, aimed for a dark shadow in the goo and fired. The slime moved aside as the bullet drove through. A figure appeared, a man, roughly the age of forty. He was covered head-to-toe in the goo.

"Is that what's been controlling the slime?" Lara asked.

"Most likely," Sam replied. "Look out!"

A hand of slime lashed out and just barely missed Lara's neck. Sam leaped forward and slashed the muck with his sword. The blade went right through.

Luke turned and forced his hand into the slime where Sun was. She held a record time for holding her breath, so he wasn't surprised she reached out with both hands and grabbed his.

He pulled with all his strength and fell on the floor when Sun broke free from the muck. She was covered head-to-toe in the slime. Luke stood up and pulled Sun to her feet.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Let's take care of this slime monster!" Sun exclaimed.

Luke and Sun ran forward and struck the man with their weapons. The man crumpled to the floor and let go of what power he had on the slime. The goo melted at once into water.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right here and now," Luke said to the man.

"Please, spare me!" the man cried. "I meant you no harm!"

"Then why did you attack us?!"

"You scared me, I thought you were monsters."

"Uh huh. Right."

"It's the truth."

"Luke, he's not lying," Sun said. "I can tell."

"Alright alright," Luke sighed. "But you tried to kill two of us!"

"If you spare me, I'll take you up the tower."

"Well...Sam, what do you think?"

"Worth a shot," Sam replied. "If he does as he has said, we'll let him live. But if he's leading us into a trap, then we'll take care of him."

"Thank you!" the man sighed. "Please, stay where you are."

"Why?"

* * *

A blast of goo shot out from the water, right underneath their feet. The slime shot up into the air, carrying the teens with it. It shot up all the way to a stone platform. 

They rolled onto the stone floor and turned to look at the slime just as it vanished from sight. Luke and Sun were a short distance farther from Sam and Lara.

"Looks like he was telling the truth," Luke said. "But...Where are we?"

"Judging from how big this room is and the floor just closed up, leaving us no escape," Lara began. "I'd say we were in Moldorm's Lair."

"Oh, wonderful," Sam sighed. "But where is it?"

"I don't—Look out!"

Sam didn't have any time to react. Something sharp slashed his left shoulder, opening the old wound from the first battle in the first adventure. Sam fell on his knees and gripped his shoulder tightly. Blood was dripping from the cut, but he didn't feel it under his fingers. In he didn't feel anything at all.

"Wha-?" he began to say. His vision was starting to blur. "Oh no. Lara I've been drugged!"

"What?!" Lara knelt beside him. "Dangit. Don't move, we'll take care of Moldorm!"

"But-"

"You're in no condition to be fighting, don't argue!"

Lara stood up, took out her twin swords and rushed forward at something Sam couldn't make out. It was a mass of brown, but that was all he could tell.

For a moment, he couldn't tell where the others were. Then he saw a flash of gray, Luke. A flash of light green and pink; Sun. Dark blue, Lara. Dark green...there wasn't anyone in the group except for himself who wore dark green. So, who was this person?

* * *

'They're failing,' a voice in the back of his head said. 'You must use your power to help them!' 

'But, how can I?' Sam thought. 'I'm drugged, partly blinded and useless. How can I help?'

'Use the Pendant!'

Sam didn't know exactly what that was supposed to mean, but somehow, in the back of his mind, he knew what to do. He pulled the Pendant of Courage from under his shirt and clutched it in his hand, holding it close to his chest.

"Goddess of Secrets, lend me your strength. Give me your Courage to defeat this creature of Shadow!"

There was a flash of light which blinded Sam for a second. Once his vision had cleared, he found the effects of the drug were gone. He looked over himself. He was wearing a suit of dark green armor. In one hand, he had a shining sword with a bronze hilt. It looked like the hilt was made of grass blades, woven together to create a handle.

In his other hand was a crossbow, identical to the sword hilt. He stood up, clicked the crossbow bolt in place and rushed forward. The flash of light had made the fighting come to a pause. Luke and Sun stared in shock as Sam rushed past them with an incredible amount of speed.

He leaped into the air and brought the sword down on the centipede's back. The hard metal and flesh underneath were sliced by the sword like butter. He kicked the lower half the creature out of the way, aimed the crossbow into the bloody mess of the upper half and fired.

In just milliseconds the bolt slashed up the spine, destroying anything in it's path and finally coming out through the brain, sending a spray of dark red goo across one wall.

The centipede vanished a puff of black-purple smoke, leaving behind the Pendant of Power. Sam stood in silence for a moment, his emotions were scrambled in the excitement and he wasn't sure if he was going to laugh or cry out of joy.

He felt a hand on his right shoulder. He turned to find Lara standing there. She had a cut on her left cheek, left eye bruised and a few cuts on her arms.

"You okay?" she asked. "Where'd you get this armor?"

"I..." Sam began to say. "I don't know. It just kinda..."

"Whoa!" Sam had started to fall, but Lara caught him before he hit the ground. "You're not okay!"

There was a flash of light and Sam was back in his tunic. The sword and crossbow were gone. He rested his head on Lara's shoulder and whispered in her ear so the other two wouldn't hear, "It's something...about the Pendants..."

For a moment, there was silence. Then Sam slipped out of Lara's grasp and crumpled on the floor.

* * *

**Sorry for the long delay, I had a ton of writer block in this chapter. Special thanks to Chuckie for his help!**


	15. Cold Truth

"Sun! Where are you?!"

"Sun!"

Sam opened his eyes to find himself face down in a patch of grass. He pushed himself onto his back, sat up and looked around. His shoulder was wrapped in a white cloth. Luke and Lara were a few feet away, both calling out to Sun. The red-head was no where in sight.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Sun's gone!" Luke exclaimed.

"What?"

"I woke up and neither of the girls were here so I walked a little way and found Lara hanging up-side-down in a tree. We've been trying to find Sun, but we can't find a trace of her."

"What do you think happened?"

"Hell if I know!"

"I wasn't talking to you."

"Oh."

"There was something Agahnim needed both of us for," Lara began. "I think it might've been the ritual."

"What's Sun got to do with this ritual?"

"We didn't see the princess anywhere in the dungeon. In the game she was supposed to be in the farthest cell from the dungeon door. That's where the two of us were."

"Are you saying something happened to the princess?" Sam asked.

"Most likely...But something must've happened to the others as well."

"Lost her soul..."

"What?"

"That's what Zant said. Zelda had lost her soul."

"Then how would he have completed the ritual without one of the...Sage."

"Princess Sage was part of the plan when Zelda lost her soul."

"What hell are you talking about?!" Luke exclaimed.

"Luke, when you were unconscious, did a girl came to you in a dream?" Lara asked.

"I think I should be able to keep my dreams to myself."

"Please, Luke! It might be the key to finding Sun!"

"...She told me not to tell any of you..."

"So you have seen her."

"Dirty blond haired woman with bright blue eyes, pale skin and wearing an elegant, yet simple dress."

"Bingo!"

Sam and Luke looked at Lara in complete confusion. Luke had no idea what had just happened. Sam knew Lara had figured it out but didn't know if she'd explain it slowly enough for anyone else to understand. Sometimes she'd get excited and talk so fast no one could understand her.

"If there'd been a temporal disturbance at that time, the force would've brought all the Zelda's to a comatose state, leaving them helpless to defend themselves or their kingdoms, therefore-!"

"Lara, you're talking too fast," Sam said.

"Oh! Sorry! Okay, If there had been a temporal disturbance at the same time as one Zelda lost her soul, then it might've effected the others as well, throwing all of them into a comatose state."

"But what's that got to do with Sun?" Luke asked.

"I'm guessing that you must've gone into another dimension, a month ago, didn't you?"

"Y-yeah."

"At the same time, Zelda of Twilight Princess lost her soul. That caused a chain-reaction to all the other princesses. In the confusion and chaos from the chain-reaction, Zelda of Twilight Princess couldn't find her own body again and got trapped in the temporal disturbance."

"Are you saying that she's been floating around with us for the past month?"

"No. I'm saying she rested herself within Sun."

"You mean Zelda's soul has been hiding in Sun since our last..."

"Last what?"

"Last mission."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"In that mission, I was injured. Badly. Almost died. Sun saved me that day, said she used a sort of light to heal with wound while we waited for the teleport to bring us back."

"Light..." Lara began. "The Healing Touch of the Hylian Royal Family."

"That must be why Agahnim wanted Sun! She had this magic!"

"No. Sun is needed for the ritual. He's going to kill her."

"But...No! No, I won't let him do this!" Luke turned and began to run south, out of the clearing.

"Luke! Wait!"

"Why?!"

"You can't get into the Ritual Chamber without the Master Sword."

"You mean that thing?" Luke pointed to the north.

Sam turned to find a stone platform in front of them. The Pedestal of Time stood in the center, with the Master Sword stuck into it. Vines and weeds twisted around the blade and hilt. 

"Well, let's see," Lara replied. She walked onto the platform and reached out to take the hold of the hilt.

A burst of light shot out, hit Lara with full force and sent it her flying into a tree. She slid to the ground and sat there for a moment, completely stunned.

"Yeah, that's it," Sam said. "It did that to Lara before, except it was a stone wall she ran into, not a tree. Lara, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Sam got to his feet and stumbled onto the stone platform. He gripped the handle of the sword in both hands and jerked upwards, pulling the sword from the stone.

The blade flashed a few times and the vines and weeds burned away, setting the sword free from their tangles.

"Alright, let's go!" Luke exclaimed

* * *

They ran all day and night through the woods, across the fields and into the castle courtyard. The guards were nowhere to be found.

"Odd," Sam began. "There should be a lot of guards outside to guard the castle."

"Let's go," Luke said.

They walked down the cobblestone path and up the stone steps. The door was unlocked. They walked inside and headed for the staircase to the left. They ran all around the castle, still finding no guards.

They came to the highest floor, where the Ritual Chamber was. The door before them was surrounded in a wave of orange magic. Luke began to reach for the handle, but Lara smacked his hand before he even came close.

"If you touch it, you'll either get hurt or become infected with the Twilight Curse," she growled.

Sam stepped forward, withdrew the Master Sword and slashed the door. The magic broke apart and the door opened. They walked inside. Before them was a ritual table, turned to a bed for the 'comfort' of the victims.

Sun lay on the table, she was unconscious. Behind the table, dressed in green robes, hood pulled back was Agahnim. Sam gasped when he saw the wizard's face. It _was_ Zant, and he still had the look of death in his eyes.

"My, my," Agahnim laughed. "Come to save your friend?"

"Leave her alone!" Luke yelled. "You don't have any right to do this!"

"Oh, but I do! I'm the ruler of this realm now."

"You rotten-!" Luke ran forward and began to withdraw his gun. He suddenly froze in place, unable to move. "What? What'd you do to me!?"

"Can't have you ruining the ritual. And don't you two even think about trying to get at me. You're both next."

"You think we're just going to stand here and let you kill our friend?" Lara asked. "You're dead wrong."

"Still full of spirit, I see."

"No, I'm just strong willed and won't let a scumbag like you take over!" Lara ran forward, withdrew her sword and jumped clear over the table.

Agahnim raised a hand and a blast of energy slammed into Lara and rammed her into the wall. She crumpled to the floor and dropped her sword a few feet from Agahnim.

"Lara!" Sam exclaimed.

"Now, where was I?" Agahnim sighed.

Agahnim raised a hand over Sun's face and said something in ancient Hylian. There was a burst of light, then the ritual table vanished, taking Sun along with it.

"No!" Luke cried.

"The gate is open!" Agahnim laughed. "Now, for the resurrection of my sister!"

* * *

Sam glanced at Lara and noticed she hadn't lost consciousness. She lifted her right hand off the ground, pointed at her sword, then at Agahnim. The sword sprang to life and stabbed Agahnim in the back, sending a spray of blood on the floor.

"You little witch!" Agahnim snarled. He waved a hand at Lara and another wave of magic struck her, slamming her against the wall again.

"Leave her alone!" Sam yelled. He withdrew the Master Sword, ran forward and struck Agahnim's arm.

Agahnim withdrew a dark, thin blade from under his cloak and stabbed Sam's side. Sam cried out and crumpled to the floor, trying to keep the wound from bleeding.

In this time, Luke had broken free of the spell, taken his gun out and pointed it at Agahnim. The wizard froze in place and stared down the barrel of the pistol.

"Die," Luke said. He fired the gun. A burst of flame shot out of the gun, shot straight through Agahnim's skull and out the back of his head. The dead wizard fell to the ground, unmoving.

"Lara, you okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine," Lara sighed. She walked over and knelt beside Sam. "Let me take a look at that wound."

"Guys, was this it?" Luke asked. "Was all of this, all there was supposed to be?"

"No. It's not over yet."

"Well, I was just wondering cause the room is being engulfed in darkness."

"What?" Lara looked to the back wall, where a wave a black-purple light was rushing forward. "Oh. Snap."

"Looks like we're going into the Dark Hyrule again," Sam sighed. "And we don't have the Moon Pearl this time."

"Wonderful."

The light rushed forward, taking the whole room into the darkness. Another light came over them, a dull purple light.

They looked around once the light had faded. They were standing on the top of a pyramid, made of yellow-orange bricks. The sky above was black. The world around them was dark and ghostly. This was the Dark Hyrule.


	16. Welcome to Dark Hyrule

A strong wind blew across the land, bringing a sudden chill in the air, almost as if it were late fall. Sam looked at the other two, than at himself. None of them had changed to animals.

"What...Wh-where are we?!" Luke asked.

"Dark Hyrule," Sam explained. "An alternate Hyrule."

"But what about Sun? Is she alive?"

"I...I don't know."

"How the hell can you not know?!"

"Luke," Lara growled. "Shut up for a minute, will you? I'm trying to figure out what happened."

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do! I'm the highest ranking officer here so I'm in charge and-"

"Shut up!" Sam yelled. "If you know what's best, just shut up and let her think of a way out of this mess!"

Luke fell silent and looked at the floor. They all sat in silence for a few moments. Sam noticed how cold the wind was getting. It wasn't so bad for him, he was wearing long sleeved shirt under his tunic. Same for Luke. Lara on the other hand, had a thin sheet of chain mail which wasn't any good against weather.

"Here," Sam said. He pulled a cloak from his bag and draped it over Lara's shoulders. "Don't need the 'keeper of all science-fiction knowledge' to catch a cold."

"Thanks. Let me look at that wound."

Lara began to examine the wound. "It's not deep, I don't think it needs to be sewed shut." She reached into her bag and pulled out some white cloth. "This'll stop the bleeding, but if it gets much worse, I'll have to sew it."

"Got your own nurse and doctor right there," Luke laughed.

"And she's very good at it," Sam pointed out. "But we haven't-Dah!"

"Sorry!" Lara exclaimed.

"Nah, it's okay. Just didn't expect it."

"Alright," Lara stood up and tied the cloak around her neck. "That's as good as I can do for now. I can do more once we get to the Dark Palace."

"What's that?" Luke asked. "And where is it?"

"The fourth dungeon of the game. It's in the same place as the East Palace. Except we're going to be walking through a maze of vine covered stone walls, not a canyon."

"And is Sun there?"

"I doubt it."

"Then why are we going there?"

"Because if we don't go there first, we'll end up being killed by Armogohma if we run into her again."

"Who's Armogohma?"

"A giant spider that nearly killed us in the desert."

"Oh."

"C'mon."

* * *

They began to descend the stairs that led from the top level of the pyramid to the ground, nearly seventy feet below. As they continued down the stairs, ever few feet seemed to become colder and colder until even Sam, how'd prefer the cold over heat was shaking head-to-toe.

"Why's it so cold?" he asked.

"It's probably from the fact that the seasons here are screwed up," Lara coughed. "Din isn't here to-" She sneezed a few times, then started over with what she'd been saying. "Din isn't here to keep the seasons in order."

"Are you okay?" Luke asked. "You look a bit ill."

"I'm fine. It's just the sick smell in the air."

"Huh?" Sam sniffed the air a few times. "It smells like smoke to me."

"That's not all. Rotting flesh, I can smell that too. Whatever lives here, they kill for food and let the remains rot."

They reached the foot of the pyramid and stepped onto the yellow-brown grass. Here and there were blood stains, along with rotting arms or legs of various creatures.

"Can we please go on," Lara said. "I think I'm going to be sick if we stay here for much longer."

"This way," Luke said. The only path open to them was heading east, towards the Dark Palace.

They walked through a canyon valley, across a few bridges and finally came to the entrance of the maze. The vines were thick with thorns sticking out, ready to stab anything that was foolish enough to touch it.

Beyond the walls of the maze stood the Dark Palace. It was set into the cliffs, emerging from the rock like a monster from it's hiding place. The walls that could be seen were an ill jade with black and silver hading to the evil elegance of the dungeon.

"That's it?" Luke asked. "It doesn't look so _dark_ to me."

"It's dark _inside_," Sam said. "And there's some nasty monsters in there. Lara, do you think you wanna keep going?"

"Yeah," Lara replied.

"You sure? I know how you are about cold weather."

"I'm fine, trust me."

"Alright then. C'mon, stay close."

* * *

They crept along the path, keeping to the shadows, staying within eye shot of each other. Here and there along the top of the wall were holes, where sick sunlight shined through. There was a muffled scream behind Sam. He whirled around and found a small purple monkey on Lara's shoulders, holding two fury hands over her mouth.

"What the heck is that?!" Luke hissed.

"It's a monkey," Sam sighed.

"Hey! Not just any old monkey!" the purple fur ball pipped. "Used to be Hylian!"

"Oh, that's right. When creatures of the light fall into the rips leading to the darkness, they take on the form that is in their hearts."

"_Would you mind getting this thing off me?"_ Lara signed. _"I'm gonna be tasting fur for the next week."_

"_Okay, okay," _Sam signed back. He turned back to the monkey. "Would you mind getting your hands away from her mouth?"

"Oh, sorry," the monkey replied. It removed it's hands and placed them on Lara's shoulders.

"Better?"

"Much," Lara coughed.

"How'd you keep your forms?" the monkey asked.

"We're not exactly sure."

"Where're you headed?"

"The Dark Palace."

"I can take ya there!"

"You can?"

"Sure!"

"Lara, it might be a trap," Sam said.

"That's a risk we'll have to take," Lara replied. "We might get through the maze, but we'll never be able to reach the door mechanism."

"Well...alright."

"Lead on, monkey."

The monkey lead them through the maze, avoiding most of the creatures that lurked in the shadows. They came to the bottom of the stairs, which led up to the tightly shut door of the Dark Palace.

"I can unlock the door for you," the monkey said. "It'll cost you though."

"How much?" Sam asked.

"Two hundred Rupee."

"Good gosh! I'm not sure we've got that much..."

"I do," Lara said. She reached into her bag and pulled out a smaller leather bag. She pulled out four purple Rupee. "There." She handed them to the monkey.

"Much thanks!" the monkey climbed up the near by statue and stood on the ledge above. "Here you go!"

There was a loud clank as a the door began to rise. It was open completely within a few moments. Sam pulled out the lantern, lit it and held it up in front of himself.

"Let's go," he said. He walked forward, into the shadows. Lara and Luke followed close behind.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so late! I've been working on Christmas presents and such. As well as 'Twilight Dimension', in comic form. Once I've gotten that going and up to at least chapter 3, I'll put the link up to the site where the comic can be found. Anyways, not sure when the next update is gonna be, getting a bit busy with stuff. **


	17. The First Crystal, Part One

They walked for a short time down the hallway. There was light ahead of them. They entered into a large chamber, with three doors along the wall in front of them. Several torches were held in metal brackets that were nailed into the dark stone walls.

"Kinda creepy," Sam began. He turned to the other two. "We should stay together. Lara, you okay?"

"Huh?" Lara looked up. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Don't go spacing out on us," Luke laughed. "We might lose you, or worse, the creatures might find you."

"I wasn't spacing out! I was thinking!"

"Sure you were."

"Come on guys," Sam sighed. "Stop fighting and stay close."

They walked along one of the dark corridors, the only light coming from the lantern. Lara felt a chill run down her spine, as if they were being followed or watched. She turned around to look behind them, but saw nothing.

"Hey guys, I've got a strange feeling," Lara began. She turned around again. "I think we're being watched."

"Trust me," Luke replied. "It's not your imagination."

"Huh?"

"The walls, look at them."

Lara looked to the wall where the lantern's light hit, and gasped. A thousand eyes shifted in holes in the walls, watching them as they continued to walk. That's when Lara noticed the ill, dark red liquid dripping down the walls.

"Is that-?" she gasped.

"Blood," Luke answered.

Lara stepped up and grabbed Sam's free hand. Her own was shaking, and Sam could feel it. He tightly gripped her hand, trying to comfort her.

"Lara, I'm surprised you're freaked out about this," Sam said. "Usually your not freaked out by creepy, gory stuff."

"That's because it was all completely fictional and couldn't possibly be made real. But here, it is real and I don't like it."

"It's okay, nothing is going to happen."

"Did you have to say that?"

"Hmm?"

"You've just cursed us and something will happen."

"But we can see everything, what could possibly-"

There was a sudden snap below their feet and the floor beneath gave way. They fell a full floor at least before they hit the ground. Lara tried to stand up, but her legs were weak from the fall.

"See?" she coughed. "Told you-something would-happen."

"Least we didn't get anything broken," Luke said. "Sam, you okay?"

"Y-yeah," Sam sighed. "I-I think I'm bleeding again though."

* * *

Lara crawled to Sam and helped him flip onto his back. She pulled the torn fabric of the tunic apart to look at the wound.

"Yeah, it's bleeding a bit," Lara said. "And...Oh crap!"

"What?"

"The wound has gotten bigger."

"How much bigger?"

"Enough that I'll have to stitch it up."

"You've got to be kidding!"

"I'm not."

"But, you'd have to knock me out!"

"Yeah."

"Lara, that's not very wise," Luke said. He'd managed to get on his feet and come over to them. "We can't carry him through the dungeon."

"I know, but take a look at the wound."

Luke knelt down and took a look at the gash in Sam's side.

"Good Lord!" Luke exclaimed as he jumped backwards. "What the hell is that?!"

"That would be the beginnings of an infection."

"An infection?" Sam asked. "Do you have anything to counter it?"

"I doubt it..."

"But, what'll happen if we don't have anything to cure it?"

"We'll be making your grave here..."

"Well...that's a bit of an inconvenience. Wait, what about the Pendant of Wisdom?"

"Huh?"

"You remember before? When we were fighting Moldorm?"

"Yeah. You'd used some weird magic."

"That's just it, it was the Pendant of Courage that gave me the magic."

"It was?"

"Yeah, and if I'm right, the Pendant of Wisdom will only respond to you, as the Pendant of Power to Luke."

"But what good will that do? Each of the Pendants is only connected to one of the Goddesses. Courage Farore, Power Din, Wisdom Nayru."

"Yes, but aren't each of the Goddesses an Oracle to an element?"

"Farore, earth and secrets, Din, fire and seasons, Nayru, water and ti—Oh!"

"Now, you're getting it."

"So you think that if I use the power in the Pendant, I can heal the wound by turning the clock backwards?"

"That's exactly what I mean."

"Gosh, why hadn't I thought of that sooner?"

"Maybe because you hit your head?"

"That could it."

"So, what's the plan?" Luke asked. "If you use the Pendant you might very well pass out."

"And if I don't, Sam could die."

"Point taken."

"I'd rather risk passing out than letting Sam die."

"Then go for it." Luke knelt behind Lara, ready to catch her if she did pass out. "Don't worry, I've got you."

"As soon as I can walk properly, I'll be carrying her!" Sam exclaimed.

"I've got no problem with that, but we don't need her to bust her head while trying to heal you."

"Fine."

* * *

Lara clutched the blue Pendant tightly in her hand, closed her eyes and held the gem close to her face, as if trying to figure out a puzzle. She turned her hand over and unfolded her fingers, letting the Pendant glow in the dim lantern light.

"Oracle of Time, lend me your Wisdom. Help me to turn back time to heal this wound."

The Pendant flashed a few times, then expanded into a long rod. At one end was a blue pearl, the bottom of the rod. While on the other end was a long, slightly curved blade. This was the scythe used by Nayru herself. The Scythe of Time, Space and Wisdom.

"Okay," Lara turned the scythe around, so the blade of the weapon was pointed downward. "Reverse the wound!" The blade glowed blue and a ray of energy went into the wound. In just a few moments, the wound was completely healed as if it'd never been there before.

"Dang!" Luke exclaimed. "That's some wicked awesome magic!"

"Heck, that's just the problem," Lara sighed. The scythe vanished in a burst of light. "The...freaking scythe...took my...energy..."

"I've got you!" Lara fell backwards into Luke's arms and fainted.

"Is she okay?" Sam asked. He sat up and took Lara from Luke.

"She'll be fine in a few hours."

"Then we should get moving."

"Right now? You're still weak!"

"Not as much as Lara is at the moment."

"Okay, okay!"

Sam stood up held Lara in his arms. He wasn't going to risk carrying her on his back, since something could attack them from behind and Lara would be defenseless.

"First things first," Sam began. "How do we get out of here?"


	18. The First Crystal, Part Two

"We're taking the elevator," Luke laughed. "Hold tight!"

"Wha-?!"

The floor of the small room rose up to the hole above, blocking the gap in the hallway.

"Did you just use your powers?" Sam began. Luke nodded. "You just risked getting all your energy snatched!"

"Would you have instead waited until monsters found us?" Luke asked.

"No."

"Exactly." Luke knelt down and picked up the lantern. "Let's go."

They walked down to the end of the corridor, coming to a locked door. It was wood and iron, typical of most castle dungeons. The lock itself was solid iron, with a design drawn out in coral pink.

"Did we come across any keys?" Luke asked.

"I don't think so."

"Then we'll just have to bring the door down by the hinges." Luke walked to a few feet behind Sam and faced the door.

"Uhh, are you sure you should-?"

Luke rushed past at a burst of speed, turning slightly so his shoulder would hit the door straight on. He slammed into the door and crumpled to the ground. The door didn't move.

"Dangit!" Luke growled. "Usually that works..."

"Let me try," Sam said. He set Lara lightly on the ground and stood about three feet from the door. Sam rushed forward, slamming into the solid door. There was a loud snap, and the door fell backwards onto the floor in the next room. "There we go."

"Alright," Luke sighed. He stood up and tightly gripped his right shoulder. "Let's go."

* * *

It was a while later, maybe an hour, when they came to the last room. They'd searched most of the dungeon, found a large gold key that would only fit the dungeon treasure chest and the final door.

"You ready for this?" Sam asked.

"Ready," Luke replied. He held a large hammer in both hands and balanced it on his shoulder. It was a few feet long, with a large solid steel head.

Sam had been carrying Lara on his back for a short time, so he would have his hands free for fighting. He reached into his bag and pulled out the gold key.

He fitted the key into the lock and turned it. The lock and key shattered to dust, unlocking the door. Luke stepped forward and put a hand on the door. The door silently opened, showing the room beyond.

They entered the large room. It was about the size of a small stadium, with a high cathedral ceiling.

"So where's this monster?" Luke asked.

"I'm not sure," Sam replied. "It should be-Luke, dodge left!"

Luke rolled over on the floor to the left, just barely missing an attack from a long spiked tail.

Standing before them was the Helmasaur King, a large scorpion of fire. It's face was protected by a blue mask, that's what the hammer was needed for. It's weak point was a crystal embedded in it's forehead.

"Sam, get to the far corner!" Luke exclaimed. "I'll take him down!"

Sam ran to the far corner and set Lara on the floor. He sat beside her, between her and the monster and kept one hand on the hilt of his sword. Luke stood tall against the creature which loomed over him, glaring at him through its' slitted amber eyes.

The Helmasaur King began to strike. Luke didn't move, but simply smirked and continued to stare into the creature's eyes. The creature's claw was just inches away from him, when Luke leaped into the air and ran at full sped up the claw and to the face of the monster.

He held the hammer in both hands and slammed it down onto the blue metal. The mask cracked a bit, with shards falling to the ground. Luke leaped up on the creature's head to avoid an attack from it's tail.

With a swift movement, Luke brought the hammer crashing down into the mask again, cracking it further. The creature snarled in pain and lashed out with it's tail again. Luke leaped to the ground and faced the Helmasaur again.

Luke was hit full force by three fireballs, thrown across the room and slammed into the locked door. He staggered to his feet and cursed under his breath.

"Luke, you okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm good," Luke laughed. "Takes more than that to take me down."

Luke scooped the hammer from the ground where he'd dropped it. He dashed forward and dodged the attacks sent at him by the scorpion. He leaped into the air and smashed down onto the mask, shattering it to pieces. The rough skin beneath was flame red with a tint of blue. The green gem in embedded in the creature's forehead glowed brightly.

"Is that it?" Luke asked.

"Yeah!"

"Then it's going down!"

Luke smashed the gem with the hammer to make a small hole, pulled out his gun and fired a silver bullet through the crystal. The bullet shot right through the gem and smashed into the stone floor.

The Helmasuar King roared in pain and crumpled to the ground and began to burn in bright flames. Luke leaped off the creature's head and rolled over on the ground.

"Sam, get down!" Luke exclaimed.

* * *

There was a sudden explosion and a shower of green goo splashed against the walls and the all over the floor. Sam looked up to find the Helmasuar King had vanished in the explosion.

'That was a close one!' he thought to himself.

"Gosh, there'd better be a good reason for this sick slime all over the place."

Sam looked back down at Lara to find she was awake. His attempt to protect her from the blast had done no good.

"Oh, hello there," Sam laughed. "Have a nice nap?"

"Not really," Lara replied.

Sam stood up and pulled Lara up on her feet. Luke came over to them, he had a bruised cheek and a few burns on his arms, and aside from the cuts in his hands he seemed to be in good condition.

"What happened to you?" Lara asked.

"I fought that thing single handed," Luke laughed.

"You look a bit dead to me," Sam said.

"That's cause I just saved your hide!"

"Guys!" Lara exclaimed. She stepped between the two and held up both hands, ready to stop either one. "Behave!"

"Brave warriors, thank you!" a new voice exclaimed.

All three turned towards the center of the room. A shimmering blue crystal floated in front of them. The crystal shattered and standing before them was a young girl.

She had golden hair and wear a red dress.

"I'm one of the seven maidens who was sacrificed by Agahnim to break the Sages' Seal. Now that I'm free from the darkness, I can begin to weaken the barrier around Ganon."

"Oh, but I've been given word that there are eight of us. Two of us were sealed together, in the same body, one belonging to a young red-headed demon."

"That's Sun!" Luke exclaimed "It's gotta be! Did she send any message?"

"I'm afraid she was too far gone to say anything."

"Oh..."

"You must make your way to the next dungeon, to the South-west. The Swamp Palace. Surely another of of Maidens shall help you on your quest. farewell!"

The girl waved her hand in front of them. A sudden rush of magic surrounded them and lifted them clear off the ground. A moment later, they were standing outside the maze, far from the palace.


	19. Haunted Woods

**Ferrion: I skipped the second dungeon and such cause I don't like the second dungeon.**

* * *

So, after the guidance of the first Maiden, Sam, Luke and Lara, headed to the second dungeon, where after defeating the monster, rescued the second Maiden. The Second Maiden directed them to the forest in the Northwest region of Hyrule.

Lara stood at the edge of the forest, looking into it's dark, foggy depths. The trees were old, a deep shade of violet and each one smelled of death. The leaves were black as oil, yet stone dry.

Lara had lived most of her life exploring the woods around her house, but never before had she been so afraid of one in her life. These trees were hostile to her, branches reaching out to grab her and strangle her until she moved no more.

"Lara, you coming?" Sam asked. He was standing a few feet away, closer to the trees.

"Umm...Can we use the lantern?" she asked.

"I don't see why we should, it's practically day-light right now," Luke replied. He was standing next to Sam.

"Wait, I've heard something like this from you before," Sam said. He walked over to Lara and knelt slightly to look at her in the eye. "...You're afraid of going in there, right?"

"Kinda..." Lara sighed.

"Thought you were only afraid of horses."

"I am, but these woods just seem hostile to me."

"I lived in the woods and have always learned that every forest is only a tiny bit different from the last. But if it'll make ya feel better we'll all stick together, okay?"

"Alright."

"Luke, you got a rope or something?"

"Yeah," Luke pulled out a long rope. "What've you got in mind?"

"Tie one end to your belt."

Luke tied one end of the rope to his belt, then handed the rest of it to Sam. Sam took the coil, strung it around Lara's belt a few times then tied the other end to his own belt.

"Right, now we won't lose each other," Sam laughed.

"But what if we're attacked?" Luke asked.

"Umm...We'll figure that out if we cross that bridge. Come on, I'll lead."

They walked into the forest, keeping to the thin dirt path that led through the black grass. The wind howled through the trees, chilling Lara to the bone.

It was an hour or so before Lara couldn't feel the tugging of the rope around her belt. She grabbed the rope piece in front of her and tugged on it slightly. It came right to her and a scorching hot end of the rope hit her boot.

"Wha--" she began. She grabbed the other side of the rope that led to Luke and tugged. Another scorching end of rope hit her feet. "Oh no...Where'd they go?"

Somehow, someway, they'd been separated from each other. Lara looked all around the small clearing, trying to find some glimmer of sunlight. But there was nothing, only darkness.

* * *

"Lara! Luke! Where are ya guys?" Sam called into the shadows. "Gosh, how'd we get split up?"

"Sam!" Luke's voice came. Sam turned to find Luke stepping out of some bushes. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. Where's Lara?"

"I don't know."

"Right here," Lara's voice said from behind them.

Sam turned around to find Lara standing a few feet away.

"There you are," he sighed. He walked over to her and hugged her tightly. At once, Sam knew something was wrong. Lara smelled different. Sam let go of her, placed his left hand on her shoulder and punched her with the other hand.

Lara caught his hand in mid swing and tightened her grip around it, slowly shattering the bone.

"W-who the heck are you?!" Sam yelled.

"What's going on?!" Luke asked. "Why's Lara hurting you?"

"It's not Lara!" Sam fell to his knees and tried to trip up the fake. But it'd expected that and kicked Sam in the stomach. "Gah!"

"Sam!" Luke began to step forward.

"Luke, don't!" Sam coughed. He held his stomach with his left hand to try and lessen the pain. "I-if this isn't Lara, then she's gotta be around here someplace, you gotta find her!"

"I'm going!" Sam heard a rustle behind him, telling up Luke had left.

"Y-you, tell me who you are!"

"Why?" a new voice sneered. "So you can call me by my name? Think it's my true weakness? My own name?"

"Didn't think of it, but maybe." The girl tightened her grip on Sam's hand, making him cry out in pain.

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm."

"Th-that's only too obvious."

"Well, I think it's about time we end your pain, huh?"

"I-if that means you're going to let go of my hand, yes."

"No, I'm not just going to let you go free." The girl withdrew a long, sharp knife from her pocket. "I'd much rather it were slow, so I can see the pain in your eyes as I pull out your innards."

"Lay one hand on him and I swear I'll have your head!" a new voice exclaimed. The fake looked up, smiled then turned Sam around to face the new comer. It was the real Lara.

"And, just what do you plan on doing?" the fake asked. Sam felt the cold blade at his throat and heavy breathing on the back of his neck. "You, wouldn't want to see your dear friend come to his demise, would you?"

"Let him go, he's got nothing to do with this!"

"He's got _everything_ to do with this!"

"Fine then, you know what, lets have a battle. You let him go, the two of us fight. I win you leave us alone until we've gotten the fifth Maiden. You win, you take me and leave the other two alone until they come back to the Castle."

"Lara, what're you doing?!" Sam exclaimed. "You can't just--!"

"Deal," the fake replied. She removed the blade and threw Sam out of the way. "Now then, what're the fight rules?"

"Whatever we've got. Weapons, magic, dark magic, the whole bit."

"So, I suppose that would also count in shape shifting?"

"If it won't give you an unfair advantage."

"Then I say Sage is out of this."

"Fine. Sage, you're out."

A portion of Lara shadow shifted out of place and joined into Sam's shadow.

* * *

"If that's all, lets get on with this." The fake snapped her fingers. Her clothes changed from a tunic to a full suit of spiked armor. "I'll happily kick your ass."

"Oh, and I suppose using harsh language is supposed to scare me?" Lara snarled. She pulled out one of her short-swords and lightly tapped it to her Pendant. The sword began to glow in a blue light.

The sword grew to be twice as long. With a short burst of light, the Scythe of Wisdom appeared in Lara's other hand.

"Ahh, the nameless weapon of Nayru. It will be an honor to take it's power!"

"Just try it!"

The girl in armor rushed forward and struck Lara's leg with a swift kick. Lara recoiled from the attack at once, then jumped into action and slashed at the enemy with both blades.

'Sam, you've got to do something!' Sage's voice exclaimed in Sam's head. 'Lara doesn't know what she's gotten herself into, that girl could easily kill her!'

'But what can I do?' Sam asked. 'If I try to end the fight Lara would lose automatically.'

'We've got to do something though!' Midna joined in. 'Without the Twilight to protect her, Lara's nothing!'

'What do you mean?'

'Lara has little fighting skills, Sage and I have been giving her most of the fighting skills she's used in the past. But without one of us linked to her she'll lose for sure!'

'And that girl knew it! Dangit!'

"Come on Lara, giving up already?" the girl asked.

"Heck no!" Lara panted.

The two continued to battle, but Lara was quickly losing strength and speed. The girl tripped Lara and slashed her arm with the short dagger. Lara screamed and hit the forest floor with a thud.

"Lara!" Sam yelled.

"Too weak," the girl snarled. "My own mother is too weak to defeat her daughter."

"D-daughter?!" Lara coughed. "What're you talking about? Sage is the female character I created!"

"Oh come on! Isn't it obvious?"

"...Maybe if we could see your true form," Sam said.

"Oh, that's right, neither of you have even seen who I am." The girl's face shifted, hair color grew slightly lighter, eye color changed from blue to green.

"Oh my-!" Lara gasped.

"No way!" Sam gapped. "Lara you didn't-"

"No way in heck I'd break that trust, Sam!"

The girl standing before them was about as tall as Sam, with his eyes and hair, but she looked like Lara.

"Some sick science experiment!" Lara growled. She staggered to her feet. "That's what you are! A freak science experiment!"

"Whether I'm a science experiment or not, I'm flesh and blood. You two, are my parents by blood."

"You know, that's just a scary thought that someone had the brilliantly stupid idea to put our DNA together to make our 'child'," Sam sighed.

"I'm all with ya on that one," Lara replied. "But my kid or not, I'm not gonna just give up to you!"

"Ha!" the girl laughed. "You're hardly strong enough to stay on your feet, how do you expect to defeat me?"

"Your name. You don't have one."

"Course I have one!"

"Then why don't you tell us what it is?"

"...I..."

"You don't even know it."

"No, Lara," Sam began. "She has a name, but she doesn't know it because we don't know it."

"So, basically we didn't tell her her name so she doesn't know it?"

"That's what I'm guessing."

"Okay, but I mean, what the heck would we've called our kid?!"

"You're running out of time!" the girl snarled.

"Uhh...June?"

"No way, I'd have never agreed to that," Sam sighed.

"Well, think of something you would've—Ahh!" The girl had run forward and kicked Lara in the stomach, making her cough out some blood.

"Lara!"

Lara fell to her knees, clutching her stomach. The girl grabbed the collar of Lara's tunic and held her up off the ground.

"You're just too weak," the girl sighed. Her knife changed to a small bat. "Looks like you lose."

"Joan!" Sam yelled. The girl stopped at once, but still held Lara's collar.

"...What did you say?"

"Joan. That's you're name, isn't it?"

"I don't know, why're you asking me?"

"Lara, is that her name?"

Lara looked at the girl for a few seconds, then nodded.

"That's your name," Sam said. He stood up from the ground and walked over to the girl. "Your name and weakness is Joan."

"Stop saying that!" Joan exclaimed.

"Why? Afraid to know who you are?" Lara asked. "You're Joan—uhh...Gosh which of our last names would she've had?"

"Mine. Cause trust me, I wouldn't have done anything unless we were married."

"Right. Your name is Joan Harper!"

"Sh-shut up!" Joan snarled. The bat changed back into a knife and Joan slashed Lara's face with it.

"Hey!" Sam yelled. He tore the two apart and held Lara in his arms. "Get out of here Joan, you're done!"

"But she--! Ugh! Fine, but I'll be back!"

* * *

Joan turned and ran into the woods. Sam sighed and lightly set Lara on the ground.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I've been better," Lara sniffed. She whipped some blood from the corner of her mouth. "But how the heck did they get any of our DNA?"

"I'm guessing when they took us captive after we'd completed the Mirror of Twilight, they did it then. What I'm wondering is how did our 'child' grow up so fast, we've only been gone a few months."

"Well, keep in mind time here moves faster than our world."

"Oh, that's right. So for all we know it could've been seventeen years."

"Yeah." Lara staggered to her feet and held her scythe like a walking stick to keep her up.

"Do you think you should be trying to get up?" Sam stood up. "You're kinda weak."

"I've been hurt worse in the past and could still walk, I'll be fine. Hey, where's Luke?"

"I dunno, I sent him off to find you--"

A gunshot rang out through the trees, then the sounds of a struggle, then nothing. Sam nodded to Lara, then the two ran through the forest in the direction the gunshot had come from.

They entered a clearing where they found a twitching Twilight Messenger laying on it's side, green blood dripping from it's chest. Not far away was Luke's hand-made pistol.

"That's Luke's gun," Lara gasped. She picked it up and put it into her bag. "You don't think the Twilight Messengers got him, do you?"

"Let's find out," Sam said. "Hey, Twilight Messenger, what'd you do with the black haired human?"

"Why should I tell scum-bag like you?" the black creature snarled.

"Clearly not a friendly Twilight Messenger," Lara sighed. "Wha--? What's happening?!"

Lara's skeleton felt as if it were being torn apart and pieced back together backwards. She lost grip of the scythe and fell to her hands and knees. After a moment the pain stopped and she slowly lifted her head and looked around.

It took a moment for Lara's mind to get working again, but once it had she realized what'd happened. Somehow, the Moon Pearl had lost connection to them, leaving them in their wolf forms.

"You okay?" Sam rushed over to her and lightly nudged her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lara replied.

"What now? We can't do anything in our dark forms."

"We gotta find Luke."

"How?"

"Use our senses obviously."

Lara switched into her dark vision and found two colored trails weaving into one another and leading towards the Northwest. One was red-purple, the other dark gray.

"That way!" she said. She picked up the scythe in her teeth and followed the trail, Sam right behind her.

* * *

**Ferrion: Whew! This took a lot of time to get right, had at least seven ideas that didn't work, but finally got an idea that worked out good! I'd have waited until tomorrow to put this up, but I'm gonna be playing my new game all day tomorrow. **

**So this is supposed to be my birthday update, because, December 10th, my friends, is my birthday! And this will probably be the last update for a bit cause I'm gonna be out of town for the week. So, bye all!**


	20. The Third Crystal

An icy blast of wind rushed past Sam, sending a sharp chill through his spine. They'd entered the mouth of the dungeon and came into the main hallway. There were only a few lanterns lighting the path and the ceiling was impossible to see in the dark.

"Kinda chilly in here," Lara said. She ruffled up her fur to block out some of the cold.

"It's not all that cold right now," Sam replied. He turned to her. "At least it's not the ice dungeon yet, then—Shadow Hand!"

Sam pushed Lara down the hall just as a gripping, slimy hand fall onto the floor where they'd just been standing. It's nails were long, cracked and the tips were drenched with blood.

It stood for a moment, then jumped back to the ceiling.

"Whew, that was close!"

"Don't start celebrating now, it'll keep coming back."

"Uhh...Worse than Shadow Hands."

"What could be worse than--?"

"Run."

"Huh?"

"Run!"

Lara turned to run but found herself face-to-face with three Twilight Messengers.

"Sam!"

"I know! There's some this way too!"

"The last two are the easiest to capture," one of the creatures laughed.

"Wait wait! We made a deal with Joan--" Lara began.

"We don't take orders from that witch!"

"Well, we're not going down without a fight!" Sam exclaimed. His fur bristled, ear fall flat and he barred his teeth.

Lara scooped the scythe from the floor where it'd fallen and held it tightly in her jaws, ready to attack anything that tried to take her on. Sam glanced down at his right paw and found a long, sleek silver blade forcing it's way out from his claws.

"Uhh...You know, I'm pretty sure that's not supposed to happen."

"Whoa!" Lara gasped. "What the heck is that?!"

"I'm guessing it's a sword that's somehow been built into my skeleton?"

"...I doubt it, but we'll go with it."

"Come come Princess," said one of the Twilight Messengers. "You and your friend must come back with us to the grand capitol. Agahnim wishes to speak with you both."

"Oh shut up already!" Lara slashed the Twilight Messenger, cutting it's head off in one clean sweep. "I'm tired of this 'princess' crap! Makes me sound like I'm the damsel in distress!"

"Well, technically you should be..." Sam began.

"You're not helping!"

"Clearly you can easily defeat us," another Twilight Messenger snarled. "I think it's time for the Twilight Wolves to take over." It lifted it's head and screeched. Then all the Twilight creatures left in the shadows.

"C'mon!" Lara exclaimed. "We need to get moving while we still can!"

They ran down the corridor, coming to a large chamber that was dimly lit with a few lanterns. They raced across the room to the next hall, but found themselves cut off by several large, black and red wolves. Each had a sickening glow in their fur.

"I take it these are the Twilight Wolves?" Sam asked.

"How should I know? They weren't in the game at all."

Sam looked over his shoulder to find about seven more of the Twilight Wolves behind them, completely blocking the path.

"Lara, do you think we can activate the power of the Pendants while in our wolf forms?"

"It may be possible, but I don't know how!"

"We'll have to figure out something, these guys would rip us to shreds if they wanted! And without any armor that'll make it hard to defend ourselves!"

"I still have the scythe, that must mean something!"

"Little wolves of Light," one of the large wolves laughed. "It's to pull you into utter darkness." The Twilight Wolves began to close in.

"Lara!" Sam exclaimed.

"I've got it!" Lara replied. She wrapped her tail around Sam's, held up the scythe above her head then brought it crashing down into the stone floor. A sweet, sugary smell lifted from the floor as a green-blue smoke erupted from the stone.

It surrounded the two for a short moment, then faded away back into the hole in the floor. Sam looked over himself.

He was wearing a suit of dark green armor made to fit his wolf form. His back paws wore dark leather boots, while his front paws had leather gloves, that came from his knees to his paws. Around his neck was the Pendant and Courage.

He looked at Lara, she was wearing a blue suit of armor under thin white robes. The robes were edged in silver and purple. The Pendant of Wisdom was strung around her neck.

"You're magic tricks won't do you any good," one of the Twilight Wolf laughed. "Face it, you're finished!"

* * *

"Keep going!" Sam exclaimed. They ran down the corridor, the Twilight Wolves closing in behind. 

They turned the corner and stopped dead in their tracks. They hit a dead end.

"Aww, snap!" Lara growled.

"Dead end little friends," the pack leader laughed. Sam and Lara whirled around to face the advancing Twilight Wolves. "It's about time you gave up!"

The two backed up against the wall as the pack closed in around them. Lara felt one of her paws step onto a loose brick. The floor beneath the two suddenly gave way, dropping them a long way down into a large chamber.

"Oof!" Lara exclaimed. She had hit the stone floor with a thud. She staggered to her feet and looked around. They must've been in the lair of Mothula, the creature of the Skull Dungeon.

A sudden light illuminated the room in an eerie green glow. Sam stepped up to stand beside Lara. A form emerged from the shadows. A moth over twice Sam and Lara's height and weight combined. It's wings were flame red, it's body dark blue and it's eyes glowed yellow.

"Mothula, I take it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, this could be a huge problem since we don't have the Fire Rod."

"Indeed."

The floor suddenly began to move to one side of the wall, making both of them yelp in surprise. Mothula dived towards them, forcing them to jump in different directions.

"Sam!" Lara exclaimed. "Keep away from the walls! They're covered in spike traps!"

"That's gonna make it hard to kill this thing!"

"I know but-!" Mothula swooped down smacked Lara over the head with one of it's powerful wings. Lara hit the ground and tried to get up again but her legs were too weak from the fighting and running.

"Lara!" Sam ran towards her, but was cut off by a spiked metal ball. Something red flashed past him and stood beside Lara, protecting her in a barrier of fire.

"Wha-?" Lara asked. Standing above her was a silver stallion with black mane and tail, tipped with orange. It looked at her with it's gray eyes, then grabbed Lara by the scruff of her neck and placed her on his back.

"Hold on!" the stallion exclaimed.

The horse bolted through the flames, leaped into the air and kicked Mothula with his powerful hooves. The giant moth screeched and swung a wing at them. The horse suddenly changed into a gorilla, one hand tightly holding onto Lara, the other gripping a white hilted, red bladed sword.

The gorilla lashed out with the sword and sent a wave of fire magic into it's wing. The creature screeched and fell to the ground, slowly melting from the inside out.

The gorilla hit the ground with a thud and lightly placed Lara on the ground. Sam ran over and brushed his head against Lara's.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Lara replied. "But who's this?"

"Sorry," the gorilla laughed. "It's me! Luke!"

"You lost the Moon Pearl, didn't you?"

"It exploded from the amount of darkness it sensed. I'm sorry guys, but we'll be stuck as animals for a while."

"But how can you change?" Sam asked.

"On one of the world's I visited a while back, an alien had been kind enough to share his power with me. I can change to any other animal I touch." He changed to a silver wolf.

"Okay, should we get out of here?" Lara asked. "I've never really taken a liking to this dungeon."

* * *

**Ferrion: They do get the third crystal, I just didn't write that part in.  
**


	21. Twilight, Flame and Snow

A cool breeze swept over the broken village. When the four adventurers had escaped, the soldiers wrecked the village in search of them. Now only a few houses stood solid. Other buildings were weak, but still made out for shelter. 

Sam walked down the cobble stone path to the heart of the village, where the copper weather vein stood a top a platform of turquoise.

"Help! Someone help!" a girl's voice yelled. "My brother's trapped!"

Sam glanced back at the other two, who both nodded. They ran towards the screaming and found a young girl about the age of ten standing near a half-collapsed house.

"What happened?" Lara asked. She knelt down in front of the girl.

"My brother!" the girl cried. "Those soldiers locked him in that house. He's trapped in there, he's hurt!"

"Guys. We have to help."

"I'm on it," Luke replied. He ran towards the building but was suddenly cut off by Twilight Soldiers. "These guys again?"

"They're back!" the girl screamed.

"Go and hide," Lara whispered. "We'll get your brother out, but you've got to stay out of site."

The girl ran a little farther up the road and hid in a box beside a large building. Sam and Lara withdrew their weapons and ran at the soldiers.

Sam dodged to the left, avoiding an attack from one of the soldiers. He leaped forward and slashed the Twilight creature's head off. It exploded in a blast of purple-black smoke.

To the right, Lara had brought out her scythe and was swiftly blocking attacks from two of the soldiers. Sam withdrew his bow and shot both of them in the neck, killing them at once.

Luke had taken out his gun and shot the others down. They all ran to the broken building and found a hole.

"I can't fit in there," Sam sighed. "Luke couldn't either. Lara, I think you're gonna have to go in."

"Right," Lara replied. She knelt down and crawled through the hole.

"Sam, more soldiers!" Luke exclaimed.

Sam whirled around. More soldiers had come out into the open, a few of them had lit torches.

"They're gonna try to burn the house down!" Sam growled. "Lara! Find that kid and get out of there!"

* * *

Sam and Luke began to fight the soldiers again, killing any that came too close for comfort. Ten, twenty, thirty. Both of them had lost count.

Sam missed one of the Twilight Soldiers with a torch. The house was suddenly engulfed in flame.

The Twilight Soldiers vanished. They'd done their job. Sam ran forward, held up his sword and began to hack away at the burning wall. There was a rustle, and a small boy about the age of seven, crawled out of the hole.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Yes," the boy replied. "But that woman got hurt!"

"What?!"

"There's a window, you can get in through there."

"Well that would've been nice to know before." Sam withdrew a cloth from his bag, tied it around his nose and mouth and jumped through the window. The glass was so hot it'd begun to melt and burned Sam.

Blazing flames lapped up the walls and the ceiling. A few of the supporting beams had fallen, the ceiling now just barely staying in place.

"Lara!" Sam called.

"Over here!" Lara's voice came. Sam ran forward and found Lara pinned under a supporting beam. Something metal was holding it up just enough to keep it from crushing Lara's chest.

"Hold on!" Sam grabbed Lara's arms and tried to pull her out from under the wood.

"Ow! It's not working!"

"Need some help?" Luke asked. He'd come in after Sam. "Let me use the Pendant."

Luke tapped the red Pendant that hung around his neck. He knelt down and lifted up the support beam as if it were the weight of a leaf. "Grab her!"

Sam pulled Lara away from the beam and picked her up. Luke put the beam down again, then they ran back to the window and jumped through. Just as they were a few feet away, the entire building caved in on itself.

All of th em were covered in soot. Lara had a few cuts, Luke had a black eye, Sam had been burned from the molten glass and his arm was bleeding from scratching the wood of the window frame.

"You okay?" Sam asked. He set Lara on her feet. "You're not hurt are you?"

"Just a few scratches, it's nothing." Lara took Sam's arm and examined the cut. "Need to get that taking care of, it could bleed out for a few more hours. Luke, you doing alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Luke replied.

"E-excuse me," a new voice began. All three turned to find the entire village standing on the street. A tall, well-rounded man stepped forward and continued to speak. "Aren't you the three who escaped from the dungeon?"

"Uhh..." Lara began. "Well-"

"Our friends were arrested for no reason," Sam interrupted. "My friend here," he pointed to Luke, "and I, went in to save them. However one of them was recaptured in a battle."

"Then this one here would be the one they're looking for?"

"They're looking for all three of us, but yeah."

"My name is Ralis, I'm the Innkeeper. We'd be happy to give you shelter so that you can heal. Your female companion has a nasty scar across her face."

Lara blushed and turned slightly so the villagers couldn't see the scar Joan had given her.

"That'd be kind of you," Luke said. "But why should you give us shelter, when you were afraid of us before?"

"We thought you were the bad guys," Ralis replied. "But we see now, the soldiers are the real evil. They've come into the village everyday in search of you three, they almost killed my son today because he looked like one you of. But thanks to you he can live another day."

"I think we could do with a rest." Luke turned to the other two. "I mean we've been going for nearly two weeks with Lara's care and hardly any sleep. No offensive Lara!"

"It's okay, I'm not the best nurse in the universe," Lara laughed. "I think we should take up on their offer."

"For a few days," Sam agreed. "Don't want to stay for too long and attract attention from the castle."

"Right," Luke said. He turned again. "Thank you for your kindness, we'll stay for a few days."

"You may stay at my inn without charge," Ralis replied. "Come, I shall show you."

* * *

The setting sun shined through the window of the upstairs room. Lara opened her eyes and turned slightly so the sun didn't blind her vision. She sat up and looked to the other side of the room.

Sam and Luke had each taken one of the beds in the room and both were sound asleep. Lara shook her head slightly, stood up from the bed and looked out the window down onto the village street.

Life in the village had continued as usual. No one stood outside the inn and stared at the windows, hopping to catch sight of the adventurers. A light snow had begun to fall.

There was a knock at the door. Lara turned to see Ralis come in with a tray of food and a few glasses. His daughter came in after him, carrying a jug of water.

"Some food and water for you," Ralis said. He placed the tray on the table, then took the jug and placed it next to the platter. "Can't have you starving."

"Thank you," Lara replied. "How's your son?"

"He's still shaking up a bit, but Shela said he'll be fine by morning."

"That's good."

"We'll be leaving you alone now, come on Amy."

"Yes, Dad!" the girl replied.

They left the room and closed the door behind them. Lara glanced at the tray of food, then lied down on the bed again. Her stomach growled in hunger, urging her to eat something. But after the Twilight Messengers had tricked her the first time, she didn't usually take food that other people had made.

About ten minutes later, Lara heard the guys getting up. She glanced over to see Luke sitting up. Sam was standing up from his bed.

"Have a good sleep?" Lara asked.

"Yeah," Luke laughed.

"Fine," Sam said. "But I'm kinda hungry."

"There's some food on the table," Lara pointed out. "Just be careful, I don't know if any of it's poisoned or not."

"Why would it be poisoned?"

Lara eyed Sam for a moment, wondering if he'd completely forgotten her first experience with Hylian foods.

"Oh," Sam began. "Sorry, I forgot what happened the first time."

"I was wondering if you had..."

"But you can't go without food or water. You'll just end up sick."

"I know but-"

"Please?"

"...Okay."

Sam picked up a biscuit and the small knife that'd been brought up.

"I'll make ya a sandwich, what do you want on it?"

"Anything."

"Alright, I'll just put a bit of everything on it. Luke you want one?"

"Sure," Luke replied. "Just meat though."

After a few minutes, Sam handed Lara a biscuit that was packed with ham, cheese and an assortment of vegetables. Luke was given a biscuit with just ham and cheese, Sam had made himself a sandwich like he'd made for Lara.

"Looks good, thanks," Luke said.

"No problem," Sam laughed.

"Hmm..." Lara took a bite out of the sandwich. "Whoa! Gosh I didn't know you could make such good sandwiches!"

"You haven't even tasted a good sandwich! This is average for me to make, when we get back, I'll ask those NSA guys if they can supply me with a kitchen. THEN you'll know what a good sandwich is."

* * *

**Ferrion: I'm sorry for delays in updates, I'm starting a college class on Tuesday, so I've been getting ready for that. I promise, I'll have the next chapter(s) up before the end of the month! Sorry again!**


	22. A Night in the Inn

A snow storm had come in over night, snowing in the whole village. It was cold outside and inside, even with all the windows closed and fireplaces burning with red-orange flames.

Luke was asleep, Sam and Lara were sitting on Sam's bed.

"So, do you know what's supposed to happen next?" Sam asked.

"Mostly. We have to go to the center of town and awaken the bird," Lara replied.

"I remember something about that...But not all of it."

"The weather vein is the bird, we have to awaken it."

"Didn't it have something to do with a flute?"

"Yeah, we have to the Dark Hyrule to find the boy and get the flute from him, then we have to come back here and wake the bird, then we have to go back to the Dark Hyrule and enter the Thieves' Hideout."

"Okay. At least someone knows what's going on."

"My knowledge is only going to go so far, enjoy it while you can."

"What do you mean?"

"I never got past the fifth dungeon."

"...But you're the only person I know who's beaten all of those games!"

"Except for that one dungeon and beyond."

"So those are the only ones you haven't beaten?"

"Yeah."

"Then they are soon going to have the upper hand..."

"Well, I'm going to head to bed." Lara stood up and went over to her bed. "Night."

"Night."

* * *

Lara was soon asleep, wrapped tightly in her blanket. Sam lied down on his bed and tried to sleep as well, but something was nagging at him. He wasn't sure exactly what it was, but something felt wrong.

He rolled over on his side, trying to ignore the nagging feeling. He must've fallen asleep, cause when he opened his eyes it was late afternoon. He sat up and knew right away something was wrong.

The air around him was chilly, the fire was out and the forms under the blankets of the two other beds were motionless. Luke was closer. Sam stood up from his bed and lightly tapped Luke. Nothing happened.

"Luke?" he asked. He took hold of the edge of the blanket and pulled it back. "You awa-? Ahh!"

Sam let got of the blanket and jumped back. Lying in the bed was a skeleton. It was dressed in a decomposing gray tunic and the Pendant of Power had fallen to rest on the bed since there was no flesh to keep it up.

"Lara!" Sam ran to the other bed and pulled the blanket back. Another skeleton, this one in a midnight blue tunic. And the same as Luke's Pendant, the Pendant of Wisdom rested on the bed.

Sam's knees gave way on him and he fell to the ground, trying to hold back the sudden tears of frustration and sadness. What the heck had happened? Why wasn't he dead too?

There was a small laugh in the direction of the door. Sam looked up and found Seth standing in front of him.

"Terrible fate for two so young," Seth laughed. "If they'd just given themselves up and come with me to the castle, maybe they wouldn't be dead right now."

"What did you do to them?!" Sam jumped to his feet and withdrew the Master Sword.

"I simply sucked out their souls. Their flesh blew away like dust on the wind. Now if you'll excuse me," Seth turned to the door.

"Where're you going? I'm ready to fight you!"

"I think it'd be more tragic for you to stay here in this hell." Seth opened the door, stepped out and closed the door behind him.

Sam ran to the door, ripped it open and stopped dead. The door lead into a fiery pit. He slammed the door shut and threw the Master Sword across the room. He sat on the floor again and tried to think of what he should do.

There was a sudden burning sensation in his legs. He looked down just in time to see the floor give way and throw him down into the pit.

* * *

"Sam!" Sam bolted upright and stared around the room. His face was wet with sweat, he was slightly panting and his entire body was shaking. Luke and Lara standing next to him, both looking concerned.

"Are you okay?" Lara asked.

"Now I am," Sam replied.

"Bad dream, huh?" Luke asked.

"You could say that." He lightly rubbed his legs, remembering the searing pain from the flames as they broke through the floor. "What time is it?"

"It's almost nine at night."

"Nine at night? I've been asleep for over eight hours?"

"We've only just gotten up," Lara pointed out. "We both woke up cause you were just about screaming in your sleep."

"Oh."

"I'm going back to sleep," Luke announced. He clambered into his bed, pulled the blanket up and rolled over so his back was to them.

"Think you can sleep?" Lara asked.

"I dunno," Sam replied.

"Well, you should try." Lara sat down and hugged him. "If you can't, wake me up."

"Okay." He hugged her back, then let her go.

* * *

A sudden burst of light woke Sam. He blinked a few times, then found he was lying on his side and the sunlight from the window was shining into his face. He guessed he'd fallen asleep after all.

Luke had also just woken up. Lara was sitting at the table eating some of the breakfast the innkeeper had brought them.

"Hi," Lara said. She didn't usually say 'good morning'. Her opinion of the morning was 'morning is evil'. "Did you get any sleep?"

"I think so," Sam replied. He stood up from the bed and sat in one of the chairs at the table.

"Hmm..."

"You always say that."

"Aye."

"What's for breakfast?" Luke asked, as he took the last chair.


	23. Torture of Luke and Sun

It was a few days before the snow had melted enough for anyone to get outside to clear the roads. Once the villagers had cleared the roads, the three adventurers were visited by the healer who lived a few buildings down from the inn.

"You all seem to be in perfect health," the healer said. She was a middle aged woman with straight ginger hair and bright green eyes.

"Then we're good to go?" Luke asked.

"I said you 'seem' not you are."

"Okay, ARE we in perfect health?"

"Yes, other than the girl's face."

"I have a name you know!" Lara exclaimed.

"If you're leaving today for your quest, here are medical supplies." The healer placed two packages on the table. "Good luck."

The healer left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Okay, everything packed up?" Sam asked.

"Except for the medical supplies," Lara answered. She walked over and placed the two bundles into her bag. "Okay, we're good now."

They headed out of the village, towards the woods. They came to a wood fence with a large boulder in the middle of the path. Luke stepped forward, tapped his Pendant, then lifted the boulder above his head and threw it a few feet away.

Where the rock had just been was now a dark portal that sank into the ground. Sam looked down into the portal and found the other side was the Dark Hyrule.

"Ready?" Luke asked.

"Aye," Sam replied. Lara grabbed Sam's hand and Luke's hand and held both tightly. "Lara? What is it?"

"Nothing. I just don't wanna lose either of you," Lara replied. "Not again."

"Don't worry," Luke laughed. "I can turn into a cheetah, if we got lost from each other I can just rush to whichever one I hear first."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Okay, are we ready now?"

"Yeah," Lara sighed.

They stood side-by-side, then jumped into the portal. For a moment they were suspended in darkness, then they all hit the floor with a thud.

"Gosh, that was a bit rough," Luke sighed.

"I'm fine," Lara laughed.

"That's only because you landing on me!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah, I gotta do better on my landing."

Sam got to his paws and looked around. He and Lara were wolves again, Luke had been a wolf to start but then changed to a cheetah. They were at the edge of the Haunted Woods, looking towards the Thieves' Village.

* * *

They slowly padded down black-snow covered ground to the village. Most of the buildings had holes in the roofs and walls, or had been burned to the ground with only a the stove standing. 

"Odd," Lara said. "There's no one here."

"Should there be?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. There should've been at least a few ghosts flying around."

"But there's nothing. It's like a ghost town for ghosts..." Sam said. "There's the gate."

They walked into a dimly lit courtyard and found themselves looking at an opening in the turquoise pillar. A top the pillar was an iron gargoyle. The bronze gate that should've blocked off the opening lay broken and shattered all around the ground, some of it in rods of bronze others in small molten piles.

"Whoa!" Lara exclaimed. "How could this've happened?"

"Something attacked the gate and broke it?" Luke asked.

"Maybe."

"Come on," Sam said. "The door's open we should us it to our advantage."

They walked down the stairs and entered a short hallway. They walked forward and came into a large room. They stood along one of the higher ledges. Below were giant reptile-like creatures.

"Those guys are annoying," Lara said. "But nothing to worry about too much. That is if you stay out of sight."

They began to walk down the path of the high ledge, keeping out of sight of the creatures below. They entered a new room through an iron door.

Luke was leading right now, and noticed a faint smell, but wasn't exactly sure of what it was.

"Guys, can either of you tell what this smell is?" he asked.

"Umm..." Lara sniffed the air. "Marshmallow cream I think."

"What about you Sam?"

"Don't ask me, Lara's the one with the better nose," Sam laughed.

"Okay, we'll just go with the marshmallow cream until either of you smell something else."

* * *

They walked a short distance further and turned into a dead end. Luke began to turn, then tripped over something. He hit the ground with a thud, then felt the floor tilt and drop the three of them into a new room. 

Luke staggered to his paws and shook out his fur. The room was dark with only a few candles along the walls. A figure sat in the middle of the room. A girl with a mass of red hair, glowing blue eyes and dressed in a light green tunic trimmed in pink.

"Sun?" Luke asked.

The girl stood up and walked over to Luke. "Luke?" she asked. "I can hear you, where are you?"

"Sun-" Luke sat up on his hind paws and tried to place a front paw on Sun's arm. His paw went right through her. "Wha-?!"

"She's a ghost," Sam said. "It's her part of her spirit, trapped in the dark, unable to see other creatures."

"But...Then where's she? The real her?"

"She's in the pyramid," Lara replied. "With Ganondorf."

"Sun..." Luke's ears drooped slightly and his tail fell limply to the ground.

"Luke, help me!" the ghost screamed. There was a sudden burst of light, throwing Sun to the ground. A newly made gash in her arm was bleeding heavily. "Please! Luke!"

"I'm coming Sun." Luke stood up and walked to the door which opened as he approached. "Come on!"

Luke bolted out of the dungeon and into the crimson sunlight. He'd just defeated the creature of this place single handed.

"Luke," Sam gasped. He staggered out of the entrance. "Don't you think you should calm down?"

"I can't!" Luke replied. "Not with Sun being tortured!"

Luke raced through the town, heading for the lake to the far South-East. He stopped about two miles outside of the village. Sam and Lara came running up, both about to collapse from running.

After a few moments for them to catch their breath, they set off at a slow pace towards the lake.


	24. Turtle Rock

**Ferrion: Sorry guys, but I'm skipping ahead again. Going past Ice Palace and Misery Mine and going straight on to Turtle Rock. For those of you who wanted me to write of the other two dungeons, sorry, but I've gotten to be busy with school and Turtle Rock is most important of all the dungeons except for Ganon's Tower. Oh and my version of Turtle Rock isn't exactly like it is in the game.**

* * *

The crimson sun glowed down upon Death Mountain. The three adventurers stood before the gapping cave in the cliff that led down to the heart of the mountain. Turtle Rock. The seventh dungeon. 

They climbed down the stairs to the first room of the dungeon. They were in a small cave that came out to a ledge, suspended over a bottomless pit. A small globe of red light floated just a few feet away from the edge of the platform.

Luke-who was a gorilla at this time-withdrew a glowing red cane from thin air. He slammed it down onto the ball of light, sending a jolt of magic out. The magic took physical form in just a few seconds, creating a floating platform.

"Careful," Luke said. He put the cane back, changed into a wolf and stepped onto the platform. Sam and Lara stepped on as well and once they were all sitting, the platform jerked into motion.

The platform brought them across the pit, to the other side of the room. They entered through the next door into a large corridor. In the center of the room, chained to the wall was a Twilight creature. It was the size lion, with long claws that could easily rip anything apart.

"Ganondorf isn't taking chances here," Lara growled. "He doesn't want anyone to reach Trinexx."

"Trinexx?" the other two asked.

"The monster of Turtle Rock."

"Oh," Sam said. He looked around the room for a few moments, then noticed some loose rocks above the Twilight creature. "Luke, do you think you can jar those rocks loose?"

"Worth a try," Luke replied. He changed into a small lemur and quickly scaled the rocky wall. He was about a foot away from the rocks. He withdrew his sword, which was almost three times as tall as he was at this moment, and lightly tapped the bottom rock that held the others up.

The rocks collapsed on each other and crashed down on the Twilight creature, killing it at once.

"Good work!" Lara exclaimed. "Let's go!"

Luke climbed the rest of the way to the stair case at the end of the hall. Once they'd reached the stairs, he jumped down again and turned into a wolf.

They came to the bottom of the stairs, into another hallway and found the gold door at the end of the long corridor.

"Is it supposed to be this fast?" Luke asked.

"I'm not sure," Lara replied. "I never really got to this point of the game so..."

"Come on," Sam said, "It might be important, let's check it out."

They walked down the corridor to the door and opened it. It was dark inside. Sam took a step forward but found his paws coming to thin air.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. As he began to fall he twisted around and gripped the ledge with his claws.

"Sam!" Lara gasped.

"Guys, the ledge-!" Luke began. There was a loud crack and a smash. Sam felt the rock fall from his grip. For a moment, he was suspended in the air, then he felt a jumble of bones through his skeleton.

* * *

Just as the jumble of bones stopped, Sam hit the ground with a thud. He looked around to find himself in a large room. The walls and floor were made of orange tiles. Along the walls were spike traps. In the center of the room was a massive gray-silver rock. A hole was set in the side facing Sam, two more holes on top. 

"Is that...?" Luke began. Sam looked over at Luke to find he was human.

Sam looked at Lara, she was also human. Sam looked over himself. The curse of the darkness had been lifted somehow. He looked back at the rock and saw a flash of movement in one of the higher gaps. A flash of flame.

"Move!" he exclaimed. He grabbed Lara and rolled to the right, while Luke rolled in the other direction. Just as they'd moved a blast of fire shot out of the left side of the boulder.

"Trinexx is awake!" Lara said.

"What do we do?" Sam asked. He stood up and held her for a moment until she could get her footing on the floor.

"We've got to destroy the two heads in the top first."

"How?"

"Fire against ice. Ice against fire."

"Wait, then you and Luke have to fight them?"

"Yeah."

"And what do I do?"

"You've got to hit them once we stun them."

"Ahh."

"Luke, go for the left hole first and use fire magic!"

"Gotcha!" Luke replied.

Luke leaped up onto the rock, withdrew his sword and held it ready to attack. A long, blue, snake like head emerged from the darkness and snarled at them. Luke swung the blade down on the snake with the sword engulfed in fire.

Instead of becoming stunned, the snake was cut in half, killing it at once. All three of the adventurers stared in shock.

"Ya know, I'm sure it's not supposed to do that," Sam said.

"No it's not," Lara sighed. "Get ready to attack the main head once I kill the other head."

"Uhh ok."

Lara jumped onto the rock, withdrew her sword and sliced the red snake with a blast of ice magic as the creature emerged from the shadows.

"Now!" Lara exclaimed.

From the bottom hole came a gray snake. Sam had his sword out and ran forward right at the snake. The blade glowed green, then as Sam brought it down into the head of the creature, a beam of energy shot from the sword tip and blasted through the animal's mouth to the other side and cracked the wall beyond.

The creature collapsed to the floor. Luke and Lara were still standing on top of it. Luke grabbed Lara and surrounded them in a ball of fire. Trinexx exploded in a blast of flame, engulfing the other two.

* * *

"Guys!" Sam exclaimed. The two came flying out of the fire, both smoking slightly from the heat. Sam ran to them and help Luke up. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Luke said. "I think the shock of the fire against ice knocked Lara out." He placed Lara on the floor, she was just slightly shocked but not unconscious.

"Di-" she began to say.

"Don't talk," Sam cut her off. "You're in slight shock."

"May I see?" a new voice asked.

They all looked up to see a young woman standing before them. She was dressed in an elegant dress of lavender, white elbow length gloves, gold circlet around her dark yellow hair.

"Zelda!" Luke exclaimed.

"Luke, it's good to see you again," Zelda laughed. "And Sam, good to finally meet you. May I see Lara, I may be able to pull her out of shock."

"Sure."

Zelda stepped forward and knelt on the ground. She placed a hand on Lara's forehead, then removed it after a few moments.

"She's fine now."

Sam helped Lara sit up and kept her from falling again.

"Lara, good to see you didn't kill yourself," Zelda laughed.

"Almost did a few times," Sam snickered.

"Did not!" Lara protested. Her face grew red in embarrassment.

"We don't have time to socialize," Luke said. "We have to rescue Sun!"

"Yes," Zelda said. She stood up. "We must hurry."

Sam got to his feet and pulled Lara up with him. Zelda waved a hand in the air. A sudden gust of wind blew around them, blocking everything from sight. It felt as if they were flying, or maybe falling. As suddenly as the wind had begun, it stopped.

They were now standing outside Ganon's Tower. Forward was the end of this battle, Sun and the path back to Earth.


	25. Final Darkness

They walked forward, up the stairs and entered through the double doors. The doors were made of pure iron and damp with scarlet blood. They stood on the first floor, three corridors to chose from; one to the north, one to the east and one to the west.

"Which one is it?" Lara asked. "They all look the same..."

A sudden scream came from the west corridor.

"Sun!" Luke exclaimed. He bolted forward and had gotten about ten feet away when he changed into a cheetah. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked over himself "Wha-?! What happened?"

"I can only protect you from so far away," Zelda said. "You can't go any farther than ten feet."

"Well, come on then!"

"Lara it'll be faster if I carry you," Sam said. "Your legs are still shaky from before."

"Nah, I'll be fine," Lara replied.

"Lara," Zelda began. "It would be a wise idea to accept his offer."

"Bu--" Zelda gave Lara a sudden stern look and stared at her for a few seconds. "...Fine. But when we get to the last room I'm walking."

Sam knelt down and let Lara climb up on his back. Luke did the same for Zelda once he'd gotten back into the safety zone. The two boys ran down the corridor, following the screams that came every few seconds.

They soon came to one room with the last staircase on the other side of the room. A figure stood in front of them. Joan.

"You again!" Lara hissed.

"Yes, me again," Joan sneered. "It's about time we settled that battle we began."

"So right."

"Lara..." Sam warned. "Remember what happened the last time?"

"I know perfectly well what happened the last time. But we have no deals to make. Everything is go, even allies and shape shifting."

"Are you crazy?" Luke asked.

"Yes she is," Joan laughed. "Very well, you three get back. Put Lara on the ground."

Sam growled to himself, then knelt down and let Lara stand on her feet. He looked at her for a short second, then ran to the side of the room with the other two.

* * *

The two stood still for a few moments, just glaring at one another. Then with swift movements, each withdrew their swords' and charged at each other. The clash of metal on metal rang out across the room.

Both were attacking and blocking attacks with such precision it was impossible for either to gain the upper hand. All of a sudden, Joan kicked Lara in the stomach, forcing her to the ground and dropping her weapon.

"Lara!" the other three exclaimed.

"So," Joan panted. "This is how it ends. Mother defeated by her only daughter. Such a pity."

"Are you sure about that?" Lara gasped. She looked up at Joan and smiled a grim smile at her. "Did you forget?"

"Forget what?" Two long black swords burst through Joan's chest. She was so stunned she couldn't scream out in pain.

"Allies."

The blades were removed. Joan fell limply to the ground and lied still, unmoving. Midna and Sage had come around behind Joan and each stabbed her in the back.

"Lara," Sam sighed. He ran over to her, knelt down and held her tightly. "If you ever do that again..."

"I won't," Lara laughed. "This is the last adventure together, won't get the chance to do it again."

"Would one of you mind telling me who these two are?" Luke asked. He walked over, Zelda still on his back.

"Oh." Sam stood up and brought Lara up with him, letting her lean on his shoulder for a short time. "Midna and Sage."

"Midna," Zelda said. "I thought I had felt you here."

"Princess," Midna replied. She bowed slightly.

"Are we just going to stand around talking?" Lara asked.

"Course not!" Sam laughed. He picked up Lara's fallen sword and gave it to her. "Let's go!"

The party of six rushed up the stairs, taking two at a time. Midna floated just behind them. They came to the top of the stairs and entered a grand throne room. It was a large room, made of black iron with rotting skeletons littering the room. At the far end of the room, at the end of a dark violet carpet stood Ganondorf.

He was a tall, muscular man with dark skin, red hair, yellow eyes and wearing black armor. Sitting on the floor next to him, blood dripping from the many whip scars on her body was Sun.

"You!" Luke yelled. "You'll pay for hurting her!"

Ganondorf waved a hand, a blast of wind caught three of the party and pulled them back. A barrier came up and cut the six in half. Sam, Luke and Lara were stuck on the side of the barrier with Ganondorf.

"Guardians of the Gate," Ganondorf began. "I request it of you to open the gate! Let me into the Realm of Light!"

"Yeah?" Lara began. "And what if we refuse?"

"Then I'll have to do this." Ganondorf pointed at a small lizard that stood between him and the three heroes. The lizard turned to stone in the blink of an eye then crumbled to a pile of gray ash.

"Oh..."

Ganondorf suddenly cursed. The three looked over to Sun. She'd gotten up, taken the chance and stabbed Ganondorf through the heart with his glimmering white sword.

"Sun!" Luke exclaimed.

"Little witch!" Ganondorf snarled. He turned to her, ready to strike her. Luke bolted forward, changed into a bear and rammed into Ganondorf, sending the Gerudo into the wall. Luke knelt down, picked Sun up in his jaws and rushed back to the safe barrier of light.

"Sun!" Lara sighed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm great," Sun replied. She hugged Luke tightly as he held her in his arms. "Never better."

Ganondorf withdrew his sword from his chest and ran towards them. Sam leaped into action, bringing out the Master Sword and rushing at Ganondorf. The two swords clashed, the two men continuing to slash at each other only to find the attack blocked.

Ganondorf back flipped, kicking Sam in the face with a steel boot. Sam fell to the ground, his head spinning from the attack.

"Even with the Master Sword you can't defeat me," Ganondorf laughed. He stood over Sam and held the tip of the glimmering sword at Sam's throat. "Now, I'll end this once and for—huh?"

Sam shook his head and glanced at the floor where Ganondorf was looking at. A small fish made of yarn was lying on the floor. A string was tied it's mouth. Ganondorf stepped back a step and Sam saw Lara holding a fishing rod tightly in both hands. The fish was connected to the rod.

"L-Lara?" Sam asked. "What're you doing?"

"I was testing something," Lara sighed. She let her arms drop slightly. "But I don't think it-"

Ganondorf ran at Lara, held her by her tunic and brought the sword to her throat. Ganondorf was nearly seven feet tall and Lara, being only five feet and three inches tall dangled helplessly off the ground.

"You want to do, don't you?" Ganondorf smirked. Sam began to stand up. "Make another move boy and I'll slit her throat!"

"Wow seems like every evil, deranged man forgets one important rule when holding a girl hostage," Lara growled

"Oh? And what would that be?"

* * *

For Lara's height and how far off the ground she was held, she could give a good kick. In a fast movement and kicked Ganondorf between the legs, forcing him to let her fall to the ground as he doubled over in pain.

"Never hold her so close that she can have a good kick." Lara kicked Ganondorf a few times in the stomach and ran over to Sam and helped him to his feet. "He's all yours."

Sam picked up the Master Sword again and ran forward but stopped as Ganondorf straightened up and faced them. The ceiling above was torn from the walls, a shower of iron chips and glass came falling down on them.

"Get down!" Sam exclaimed. He rushed back, pulled Lara to the ground and knelt over her acting as a human shield.

Once the rubble had stopped falling, Sam glanced up to see what'd happened. Not only had the ceiling been destroyed, but it took the walls with it. Luke was a little farther off still holding Sun.

Ganondorf suddenly appeared in front of Sam. The taller man grabbed him back the neck and threw him across the floor. Sam quickly found his footing and rushed forward, knocking the evil king out of reach of Lara.

"Lara, it's not safe here!" he said. He grabbed her and held her just off the ground. "You've got to go!"

"What about you?!" Lara asked. "I'm not leaving you here alone!"

Ganondorf was coming back again. Sam held the Master Sword in his right hand while he pulled Lara behind him with his left. All of a sudden Ganondorf was frozen. Sam raised an eyebrow in confusion then looked towards Luke and Sun.

Luke was just barely staying up on his feet. He must've been using his power.

"Do it!" he called. "Kill him!"

Sam nodded, lifted the sword in both hands and rammed the sword through Ganondorf's heart. Luke collapsed on the floor and released his power. Ganondorf was stunned, then fall backwards on the floor, the Master Sword still stuck in him. A pool of blood began to emerge from under his still body.

"We...We did it," Sam gasped. "We did it!"

He turned around and hugged Lara for a moment. The barrier dropped. The other three rushed to Luke and Sun. Sam let go of Lara and the two went over to them.

"We need to get home," Luke explained. "The portal is here, I can feel it, but I'm too weak to open it."

"Can we help?" Lara asked.

"Yeah," Luke pulled out what looked to be a diamond from his pocket. "Hold it up, and let your energy pass through it."

"Okay." Lara took the diamond, stepped away from the others and held up the gem. A crash of thunder broke out as the jewel began to glow. A portal appeared just in front of Lara.

"That's it!"

"We can go home now?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"Luke," Sun said. "Before, in the Tower of Hera..."

"Yes?" Luke replied. "What were you going to tell me?"

"Luke. I love you."

Luke just looked at Sun for a moment, then smiled. "I've been trying to tell you the same thing since you saved me." Sun blushed slightly. Luke leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips against hers.

"I can't hold the portal forever you know!" Lara exclaimed.

"Oh!" Luke and Sun pulled back from each other. "Sorry, I forgot!"

"Yeah, yeah, there'll be time for the love later. Let's go!"


	26. Lost Again

They stepped through into a laboratory. The walls were steel, the floor concrete. All sorts of monitors sitting on desks, each computer either searching information, keeping track of a world or keeping track of a person.

General Peters stood just a short distance away, along with several other uniformed men. The four were standing on a platform. Once the portal had closed behind them, the whole room was bursting with claps and cheers from the many scientists who worked here.

"Luke, Sun, you've made it back," General Peters sighed. "Sam, Lara, we welcome you to the NSA"

"Isn't the NSA not supposed to exist?" Lara smirked. She and Sam walked down and joined Luke a few feet from the stairs.

"We pretend not to, but everyone knows we do."

"Sun needs medical attention right away," Luke ordered. "And tend to Sam and Lara too, they're in worse shape than I'm in."

"Sir," a young Asian girl began. "There's some sort of fluctuation outside the portal."

"Another bandit?"

"I'm not-"

A crash of thunder rang out across the room. A strong gust of wind swirled around the room. Sam glanced back and found a purple portal formed just behind him and Lara. A claw-like hand reached out of the dark towards them, grabbed Sam by his shirt and began to pull him in.

"Wha-?!" Lara exclaimed. "Sam!" She grabbed his hand and tried to pull him back.

The scientists all around the room were trying to hold the portal open. A few medical teams rushed in, ready to take a few of the injured. Sam heard a cold laugh from the portal. He knew right away it was Seth. And he knew Seth was still out for Lara.

"Lara," he began. He held his right hand over Lara's two hands. "Sorry." He pulled Lara's hands away and let himself be taken by the portal, into the unknown.

"No!" Lara cried. The portal closed just as Sam vanished. Lara stood paralyzed for a few seconds, then collapsed on the ground. A wave of tears rushed down her face. "How-why...What the hell is going on?!"

She punched the concrete floor a few times, not giving a care about the fresh wounds.

"Do it," General Peters sighed. Lara heard two men approach her from behind. One of them grabbed her hands and held her still, while the other injected something into her arm.

She knew right away it was a tranquilizer of some sort. She become light headed almost at once and hardly noticed anything in the room. Black spots covered her blurred vision, her muscles became limp.

'Seth must still be alive,' she thought just before she passed out. 'And he's got Sam!'


End file.
